Guardián
by angel-nocturno
Summary: No sabía en qué lóbrego bosque entraba, incluso podría estar vendiéndole mi alma al mismo demonio..no obstante, lo único que parecía tener relevancia en esa retorcida jugarreta, era no perder de vista ese par de ojos que me abrían paso a la inconsciencia
1. Libro en blanco

**Guardián**

_Por Ángel Nocturno_

_Capítulo 1: El libro en blanco_

Terminé de colocar la última caja de cartón sobre el viejo y polvoriento piso del que ahora sería mi nuevo hogar. No es que lo hubiera planeado antes, o tal vez sí, pero no de esa manera. Claro que las cosas nunca suceden de la forma en que deben ser. Después de una despedida tortuosa por parte de mi madre, la idea de vivir sola no parecía tan apetecible como al principio. Era claro que luego de la partida de mi hermano menor, un año atrás, a esa cara universidad de la que tanto hablaba ella no estaba de muy buen ver para ese tipo de cosas, mucho menos cuando le conté mi plan de _independencia_, entonces casi se desmaya. Se había acostumbrado por tantos años a ver por nosotros que ahora le costaba hacerse al hecho de que por fin habíamos crecido y debíamos volar.

Viéndolo de otra forma no podía quejarme. La casa era lo bastante pequeña para no sentirme desolada pero lo suficiente grande como para alojar a tres almas; y sobre todo viviría sola, con mis reglas y mi puntos. No tendría que respetar un horario y la libertad tan anhelada me sería permitida en bandeja de plata. Aunque conociéndome sabía de antemano que mi subconsciente no me dejaría tranquila si no estaba en cama antes de las once, pero me conformaba con alargar un poco mi horario de llegada por las tardes antes de hacer los quehaceres del hogar. Un precio razonable para una chica tan mezquina.

Después de que los de mudanza me ayudaran a bajar mis cosas del camión me había propuesto dejar ese espacio tan libre de polvo como fuera posible, pero en lugar de eso observaba por la ventana y miraba el vecindario. Parecía un lugar tan solitario y calmo, como era de esperarse a tan tempranas horas de la mañana. Siempre me había gustado la puntualidad, como que a mi hermano, Sota, parecía picarle en las entrañas con un picahielo. No es que me agradara el desvelo tampoco. Me consideraba una chica normal, con familia normal y actitudes normales. Mi vida era calma sin rayar en lo excéntrico, tal y como me gustaba.

Mis ojos se apartaron del cielo naranja que comenzaba a formarse gracias al crepúsculo para darle un vistazo al departamento. Me había dedicado esa última semana a detallar con ojo quisquilloso cada rincón y esquina del lugar. La cocina se encontraba a la derecha, resguardada por una puerta blanca de vaivén y una ventanilla circular a la altura de mi cabeza; a la izquierda se localizaba la sala de estar, donde seguro colocaría mi equipo de sonido tan pronto como mis recursos económicos aumentaran un poco; al fondo se encontraban mi habitación y un amplio baño de azulejos un poco gastados, pero que seguían tan fuertes y resistentes.

Al final terminé desempacando lo necesario y dejando las cajas restantes apiladas en el rincón. Mis ánimos no estaban muy altos y seguro afectarían mi concentración para el examen de mañana. No quería bajar de calificaciones ahora, no cuando había logrado que mi madre me dejase mostrar mi madurez y conservarla hasta que me pudiera calificar digna de vivir sola. Estaba arriesgando demasiado ya habiendo llegado tan lejos.

Aun así las cosas no podrían avanzar de mal manera. Estudiaba lo que me gustaba y tenía un trabajo agradable de medio tiempo; amigos divertidos y una familia cariñosa.

Definitivamente las cosas comenzaban a ir mejor.

-.-

Me encontraba un poco cansada, aun así no me quejé. Los exámenes finales no eran más que un premio para profesores sádicos que no se conformaban con la tortura aplicada en clase. Aunque tampoco podía decir que me había ido mal.

Yuca, Eri y Ayumi, amigas de la facultad, habían ofrecido una "salida de chicas" para festejar el casi concluido ciclo; lo que para ellas significaba ir a la plaza a babear por cualquier tipo bonito que pasara por el frente, y aunque no estaba muy relacionada con el tema, evidentemente admirar lo que las hormonas provocaba en unas adolescentes era un espectáculo que me daba el lujo de presenciar. Aunque ese tipo de "atracciones" no llamara mucho mi atención, como se supone debería ser en una sacerdotisa como yo, y, sin importar cuan absurdo me pareciera el título, no me lo perdía por nada del mundo.

Se suponía que los Higurashi descendían de una especie de monjes a los que encargada había sido la tarea de cuidar un templo que almacenaba los restos de algunos demonios antiguos, y por ser la hija mayor me había sido otorgado el cargo. Sinceramente nunca había prestado demasiada atención a ese tipo de cuentos, aunque me abstuviera de hacer cualquier comentario por respeto a mi abuelo (el ser más supersticioso de la tierra). Claro que en mi mudanza, además de independizarme, dejaba atrás el cargo de descendiente del templo, que aunque nunca cumplí, siempre se encargaban de recordarme.

Estábamos frente a una heladería en el centro de la plaza. Eri no dejaba de alardear sobre su reciente encuentro con el chico que juraba ser el más lindo y especial de todos. Ya sabía que su pensamiento sería distinto la semana entrante.

-Su voz era tan suave…y su brillante cabello era el más sedoso que jamás toqué- comentaba extasiada, y de vez en vez, daba un pequeño saltito para hacer notar su regocijante alegría.

-Vaya, debo decir que tuviste suerte esta vez- admitió Yuca. Había cierto recelo en su voz, como lo había en alguna de las dos cuando la otra encontraba mejor partido. A pesar de eso todas eran incondicionales.

-Estupendo, al menos ahora no tengo que fingir emoción con ese otro chico… ¿Cómo dijiste que se llamaba?...oh si, Ben- dije algo escéptica y sarcástica

-Ni me lo recuerdes. Era un completo patán-

Todas asintieron y brindaron por ello, yo solo las observaba.

No me importaba que malinterpretaran mis palabras como la de una chica bromista cuando eran ciertas: en realidad nunca me había alegrado por el anterior romanticismo de mi amiga; así como tampoco me importaba ser la chica en el grupo con menos historial amoroso que las tres juntas. Simplemente no había tenido suerte, o en términos más complicados, el amor era un tema tan desconocido como un túnel oscuro que nadie se anima a atravesar. En conclusión, no estaba interesada en la materia tanto como cupido me había borrado de su lista desde hace años.

Después de terminar mi malteada me disculpé con las chicas y me retiré a mi casa. Tenía mucho que desempacar y tan pocas ganas de encontrarme con cajas y cajas de tiliches que apenas usaría en mi vida. Después de todo no me quejaba, la mayoría habían sido regalos.

Llegué a mi casa pasadas las cinco de la tarde, un poco después de lo habitual.

Había prometido a mi madre llamarle tan pronto como llegara a mi nueva casa, y seguro que ahora estaría hecha un mar de nervios, terminando por replicarme como pude haberlo dejado hasta el final. Ella siempre me reprochaba por ser tan despistada que llegue a creérmelo, no sería la primera en decirlo. Aunque, claro, nunca me había gustado aceptar mis errores. Seguía siendo una chica.

Después de llamar a mamá me sentí un poco más tranquila. Ella seguía preocupada por mí, pero era un gran avance no haberme pedido que regresara al momento en que escuchó mi voz…ésta vez había esperado un par de minutos. Me contó sobre sus planes de remodelación ahora que tenía una habitación libre y pensaba ocupar como cuarto de huéspedes tan pronto como se hiciera de más mobiliario. Comentó algo sobre una llamada de mi hermano menor, su estadía en ese colegio lejano y lo abrumadoras que le parecían las clases. Claro que él siempre lo había tenido en mente, pero era estaba bien agregar que no era de los chicos que se quejaban por cualquier cosa. En verdad se las estaba viendo difíciles.

Fue casi una maniobra cortar la llamada. El poco proceso con el arreglo de ese lugar había sido mi pretexto del día.

Después de eso me había puesto en acción. Mi avance con las habitaciones fue considerable, y sin duda podía sentirse en el aire una pequeña liberación de polvo y partículas de pelusa. Luego seguí con la cocina y la sala. Ya había decidido dejar el pequeño cuartito que serviría como espacio personal al final; parecía ser el más olvidado de todos, sin contar el más apartado y sombrío. No entendía como no había logrado percatarme de él, y sobre todo como la mujer que me rentó la casa no lo mencionó en ningún momento de mi recorrido.

Tal vez podría deberse a que se encontraba al final de un pasillo de 3 metros.

Cuando entré me recibió una oleada de polvo y telarañas. Aunque no era muy grande el espacio, las cortinas sobre algunos artículos que seguro había dejado la anterior familia, el polvo sobre todo el suelo y la escasa luz que se filtraba por la ventana totalmente obstruida ayudaba a darle un aspecto lúgubre y siniestro, casi fatídico. Parecía como si la habitación hubiera sido apartada del resto del mundo, excluida de todo. Cierto era que no sabía con precisión cuanto tiempo había estado la residencia sin dueño.

Primero me empeñé en quitar las molestas tablas en la ventana que obstruían el paso de luz. Ya mejor aclarado podía conjeturar que la habitación se había usado anteriormente de almacén o sótano. Era de esperarse para encontrarse al final de todo lo demás.

Había una especie de armario con una sábana mal acomodada sobre él, un montón de cajas viejas y roídas en un rincón, y frente a ellas un sillón gastado y sucio que parecía haber sido marrón en sus momentos de gloria. Pero lo que más llamó mi atención fue un baúl que fácil podría llegarme a la mitad de la pierna, con lo bordes de metal trillados por el tiempo y madera que aun parecía mantenerse resistente. Quise abrirlo pero el cerrojo mantenía un candado en forma de corazón mal formado. Sin importar cuanta fuerza aplicara el candado no cedía.

Seguí con mi labor de dejar libre de polvo el pequeño cuartito, revisando con cautela por si alguna casualidad me hiciera encontrarme con la llave del baúl. Debía admitir que el enigma que presentaba había despertado en mí cierta curiosidad extraña, pero más que eso, una especie de atracción absurda que estaba segura no saciaría hasta saber que existía adentro.

Me había recogido el cabello con un listón blanco y arremangado mi blusa larga hasta los codos. Saqué con esfuerzo el enorme armario y un espejo de cuerpo completo con una fractura a la mitad. No encontré en las cajas más que velas con aroma, inciensos y libros de botánica, ciencias y otras artes, lo que me hacía pensar que mi antecesor residente era un amante del conocimiento. Terminé conservando esos ejemplares que no habían sido comidos por las termitas.

Me pasé el antebrazo por la frente una vez que culminé con mi labor. Hasta ahora no había notado que las paredes estaban pintadas de un color azul pastel, y el piso sin un rastro de polvo, tenía un diseño único que no compartía el resto de la casa. El espacio perfecto para poner una pequeña biblioteca o estudio. La ventana era demasiado extensa y dejaba pasar una corriente de luz solar que llenaba cada rincón y abertura. Debía recordar comprar algunas cortinas.

Había sacado todo lo que creí inservible a la basura, dejando algunos libros, velas e, indudablemente, el baúl que tanto había llamado mi atención.

Me acerqué hasta la cocina arrastrando el pesado objeto, esperando encontrar algo con que abrir el candado. Encontré un picahielos perfecto para la tarea, y después de algunos frustrantes intentos al fin cedió con un ronco _crack_. Me apresuré a retirar el polvo que lo cubría por encima y lo abrí cuidadosamente, temiendo que los remaches fueran tan viejos que terminaran decayendo. Era evidente mi emoción cuando me senté en el suelo frente al baúl, y aunque no sabía de dónde demonios provenía, tampoco me importaba mucho.

Dentro encontré un pañuelo cubriendo una caja que contenía algunas botellas de perfume que en mi vida vi, de olores extraños pero dulces. La dejé en el suelo y proseguí con mi búsqueda. Me topé con un par de broches para el cabello y accesorios que más bien parecían del siglo pasado. Me dediqué a inspeccionarlos con sumo cuidado, pues parecían un poco frágiles; encontraba las joyas de una delicada hermosura, y las piedras que adornaban algunas de ellas parecían estar tan lejos de ser fantasía. También había algunas cartas abiertas con estampillas postales de otros lugares del país. Fue hasta que mi vista se topó con un retrato de madera. El vidrio que lo protegía estaba un poco roto, pero la fotografía era completamente clara.

Era una chica, de cabello liso y oscuro, complexión delgada y tez blanca. Su rostro mostraba una belleza pura que en el momento no pude comparar con ninguna otra, y su esencia irradiaba tanta calma que no parecía ser humana. No sonreía, en realidad no parecía hacer ningún gesto ni mostrar emoción, como si se tratara de una muñeca de porcelana, y en verdad pensé en la posibilidad de que así fuera, pero sus ojos fijos parecían atravesarme y mirar mi interior. Era claro que no posaba, pero la sencillez con la se encontraba sentaba en aquel sillón marrón que reconocí al instante le daba un aire de fineza y porte.

Pasé después mis ojos al último objeto dentro. Un gran libro de portada gruesa y café, con extraños garabatos dorados en la parte superior y hojas amarillentas. En realidad era un libro muy bien conservado a comparación con todo lo demás. Solo pude reconocer una palabra entre las demás inentendibles: _"guardián"_. Ayumi solía mencionarla muy a menudo cuando hablaba sobre sus investigaciones y progresos en historia feudal de Japón.

Escogí una página cualquiera que encontré en blanco. Al ojear todo el libro me di cuenta que no eran más que hojas blancas llenas de nada. Pasaba una tras otra con la ansiedad de encontrar apenas una línea o garabato, pero mi decepción fue grande al encontrarme siempre con lo mismo. Nada. En verdad desee que hubiera algo, y me esforcé en observarlo con precaución, por si el contenido fuera de un color casi inteligible, pero no encontré absolutamente nada.

-¿Qué buscas, Kagome?- me dije a mi misma

Con un suspiro me dediqué a pasar las yemas de los dedos por el papel con sumo cuidado, sintiendo su rugosa textura como si de algo sirviera.

Después todo fue diferente.

La gravedad se invirtió y sentí estar flotando en un espacio indefinido, aunque podía sentir el frio del suelo calar contra mi cuerpo, era como estar y no estar. La habitación dio vueltas y me sentí mareada, débil, pero por alguna inexplicable razón no podía despegar la mirada del libro, como si fuera él quien robaba mi energía y me hacía sentirme tan extraña. Mi corazón latió más fuerte cada vez y de un momento a otro sentí desvanecerme, pero no podía siquiera despegar la mirada de ese pedazo de papel.

Todo se quedó en un profundo silencio, y sólo el retumbar de mi corazón contra el pecho me decía que continuaba despierta…o al menos viva. No pensaba ni sentía, sólo permanecía, atada a un hilo del que ahora colgaba mi condura, presa del grave y vil hipnotismo que genera el vaivén de un péndulo. Mordazmente ultrajada y corrompida, inconsciente de todo lo que no fueran las páginas blancas de mi captor…que esperaba en realidad fuera él.

Y de un momento a otro, regresé a la tierra.

Parpadee un par de veces, confundida, como quien despierta con una patada cuando no sabe que dormía. Sabía que no fue un invento de mi imaginación, pero ahora me parecía tan falso que me costaba creer que tan extraña sensación se había apoderado de mi tan solo unos segundos atrás. Y por más que en el interior lo negara, terminé culpando a la falta de sueño. Si, bien, no estaba del todo conforme con mi deducción y pretensiosa conclusión.

Guardé las demás cosas en su lugar aún mareada, a excepción de la fotografía, pensaba encontrarle un buen lugar. Metí el libro con una rapidez extrema y poco característica de mí, debajo de todo lo demás, asegurándome no encontrarlo ni por casualidad.

No es que fuera una chica supersticiosa, pero mi instinto me advertía que lo reciente no era mera casualidad como había querido creer. Cerré el baúl y lo dejé en un rincón, ya después encontraría que hacer con él. Por el momento quería mantener un poco de distancia hasta que mis sentidos se normalizaran y supiera cual es cual.

Bebí un poco de agua casi con desesperación y palmeé mis mejillas antes de salir a la sala de estar.

Me quedé petrificada.

En un sillón, descansando abiertamente, un hombre me daba la espalda, que al percatarse de mi presencia se giró y me miró de una manera altanera. Su cabello era largo y plateado, y sus facciones parecían jóvenes y duras a la vez. Pero, lo que más me impactó fueron sus extraños ojos dorados, suaves y magistrales, con un brillo extraño que no pude reconocer. Y, como si fuera a propósito, su rostro los enmarcaba dándole serenidad desmedida que me hacía temblar y dudar si ese hombre frente a mí era real.

Entonces habló…

-Comenzaba a creer que permanecerías todo el día ahí dentro…Kikyo- dijo con aire sarcástico y altanero. Su voz era suave y fuerte…hermosa.

No supe que hacer, en realidad ni siquiera sabía si seguía respirando o no. Ese hombre tenía un aspecto tan salvaje y civilizado a la vez que parecía irreal.

Lo pensé de manera instantánea. Había dejado cada puerta y ventana completamente cerrada, a causa de mi ignorancia sobre el vecindario, cada una con llave. No encontraba modo alguno por el que hubiera podido entrar. ¿Hoyo en el techo? ¿Ventana de la que no estaba enterada?

¿Aberrante estupidez mía? Mi corazón bombeó fuerte y temí en el momento que lo vi levantarse tan grácilmente. Era más alto y robusto que yo, lo que sería un problema, en realidad no parecía ser un hombre débil. Vestía unos pantalones negros, una camiseta blanca con una chaqueta oscura encima y el cabello alborotado cayéndole por la espalda.

Caminó algunos pasos hacia mí mientras me miraba fijamente. Yo no podía dejar de temblar, pero estaba consciente de que debía hacer algo. Parecía querer hablar de nuevo, y yo solo esperaba un descuido. Pero él se veía todo menos descuidado.

-¿Qué sucede? Parece que has visto un fantasma- soltó una carcajada –y me ofende… sabes que soy mucho peor que eso - se encogió de hombros con aire sombrío- ...pero hagamos las cosas rápidas ¿quieres?- masculló con esa voz de pana, su semblante rudo no parecía alterarse al mover los labios. Sus ojos fieros escrutaban cada parte de mi rostro y lanzaban azotes de miradas cuando más ingenuo mi semblante se mostraba. Yo sólo podía pensar en que hizo aquella mujer para lograr tal enfado en él.

No sabía quién era esa chica de nombre Kikyo, pero estaba segura de que definitivamente no era yo…tampoco recordaba a ese chico, aunque su sonrisa osada de dientes curiosos me pareciera de lo más familiar.

Me quedé sin habla, tartamudeando en mi fuero interno. No sabía exactamente a qué se refería con eso de hacer las cosas más rápidas, y dudaba que quisiera explicármelo. Lo miré por un momento, incapaz de hacer otra cosa.

-Y ya que te veo tan indispuesta, comenzaré yo- carraspeó un poco para aclararse la garganta, luego continuó antes de enviarme una última mirada –regla número uno- levantó el dedo índice y se dio la vuelta tan despacio que pareció irreal. Era ahora o nunca, pensé.

Con todo lo que mis pies podían me eché a correr en busca del teléfono, era una suerte que hubiera pensado desempacarlo para llamarle a mamá. Casi resbalo en un pasillo pero pude recobrar el equilibrio tan rápido que pareció record. Voltee un par de veces. Aunque no era mucho el espacio que recorrí estaba jadeante, más por la impresión que por la carrera. Marqué con dedos hábiles el número y esperé que contestara. Mi corazón latía a mil por hora, y más que nunca odié ese hosco sonido de espera.

_-Emergencias ¿puedo ayudarla?-_ respondieron por la otra línea.

-Sí, escuche, un hombre ha entrado a mi casa- dije tan rápido que la voz murió en mi garganta. Después de todo no sabía explicarlo porque apenas sabía lo que pasaba

_-Dígame dónde se encuentra, seño…_

-¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien ahí?- farfullé casi sin aliento, apretando el teléfono en mis manos tan fuerte como si mi vida se fuera en ello.. Salte de improvisto cuando delante de mí encontré al mismo hombre, escudriñándome duramente con la mirada. Recorrí mi vista hasta su mano izquierda en la que daba vueltas una y otra vez el cable de línea del teléfono.

Retrocedí asustada. ¿Por qué si quería algo no lo hacía y ya?

-¿Qué demonios crees que haces?- preguntó alzando la voz, pero sin dejar ese timbre hermoso y sutil.

Tomé lo primero que mis manos tocaron. Un jarrón color celeste y blanco con el que había decidido adornar una de las repisas del pasillo. Agradecí en el momento su gruesa porcelana. Aun así no me sentí del todo confiada, había algo en su mirada que me hacía sentirme intimidada, y de cierta manera sumisa, como presa del sopor. Lo tomé entre ambas manos y lo puse frente a mí, como defensa. Y sacando fuerzas de quien sabe dónde hablé…

-No sé quién es esa mujer de la que habla- dije temerosa- y se lo advierto, no se acerque más o va a arrepentirse- apreté el adorno ente mis manos cuando vi que levantaba una ceja confianzudo. Creí ver un deje de burla en sus labios color cereza.

Pareció no intimidarse ni un poco por mi amenaza, y con pasos seguros caminó hasta dónde me encontraba. Me quedé helada, en verdad no había pensado en lo que haría si mi amenaza no surtía efecto alguno. Gran error. No era una larga distancia la que nos separaba, pero sentí eternos los segundos transcurridos. Lo veía tal y como una presa ve a su depredador antes de ser devorado, y si comparábamos fuerza y tamaño, seguro yo debía ser un pequeño ratoncito al lado de un enorme tigre. No llevaba mucho las de ganar, pero tampoco iba a ser un blanco fácil, estaba dispuesta a dar batalla.

Él siguió avanzando. Cada paso era un eco interminable en mi cabeza. Sentí la adrenalina correr por cada rincón de mis venas, y mi corazón se aprensaba contra mi pecho con cada latido tortuoso de espera y congoja. Retrocedía de vez en vez, pero cuando me dio alcance, preparada y completamente lista impacté el duro jarrón en su cabeza. Esperaba al menos dejarlo medio inconsciente en el suelo, le había dado justo encima de la oreja izquierda. Mi sorpresa fue grande cuando la figura de gruesa porcelana se rompió en pequeños fragmentos y solo la boquilla quedó segura entre mis temblorosas manos, pero él solo agitó la cabeza un par de veces para mirarme después con ojos fieros y amenazantes.

-¡Pero qué diablos!- ladró con desdén – ¡Tonta, eso me ha dolido!

Yo lo miré atónita unos segundos. No pareció haber afectado en lo más mínimo mi ataque, era como si sólo le hubiera causado cosquillas. Lo miré boquiabierta. Ahora sí que estaba en problemas. No solo era un chico con carácter fuerte, era un chico con carácter fuerte muy enojado. Mis esperanzas de encontrar una salida se desvanecieron tan pronto como un suspiro. Mi corazón latió desenfrenado. No era posible que una persona normal siguiera como si nada después de tremendo golpe. Algo andaba mal con él, lo sabía, y eso acrecentaba en cierta manera mi miedo hacía su persona.

-¿Quién eres?- pregunté casi sin habla. El extraño chico abrió ligeramente los ojos, sorprendido, para después responder con la voz más ronca y grave…

-Tu guardián.

Entonces, inesperadamente, me desmayé.

_Continuará…_

**¡Por fin he regresado****!**

**Después de una larga espera, estoy de vuelta con ésta nueva historia. Ésta vez he preferido hacer algo más a **_**mí estilo, **_**y debo decir que me tomé mi tiempo para darle los últimos arreglos ¡He aqui el resultado! **

**Éste fic promete tener diversión, y sobre todo, una buena dosis de demencia que hasta el momento no sé de dónde saqué. Así que espero lo disfruten de sobremanera, y que nos estemos leyendo seguido.**

_**Ángel Nocturno…**_


	2. Intruso

_Capítulo 2: Intruso_

Los constantes latidos de mi corazón retumbaban sobre mi cabeza como un tambor de cuero gastado. Constantes e inagotables. A lo lejos el sonido del aire meciendo algunas ramas de ese gran árbol, que el final terminaban repiqueteando en mi ventana, bien podrían confundirse con los arañazos de un felino furioso. El olor de café recién hecho, el aroma más delicioso de todos, me hizo pensar que estaba en casa, con mi madre. Pero bien sabía que no.

Era extraño despertar en mi cama, con el cielo oscuro y encapotado, cuando no recordaba haberme acostado. De todas maneras ya me estaba acostumbrado a esas faltas de memoria cuando el agobio era tan grande que me dejaba exhausta. Y después de restregarme un poco los ojos me levanté, con un punzante y completamente fastidioso dolor en la parte trasera de mi cabeza. La escasa luz de mi habitación era suficiente para observar las cajas apiladas del rincón con la ropa que aún no terminaba de desempacar, o la puerta entreabierta que daba paso a una oscuridad infinita que me llevaría a los pasillos de la misma casa.

Me levanté un poco obtusa y desorientada, incluso más de lo regular. De nuevo el olor a café llenaba mi nariz, ésta vez estaba segura de no haberlo imaginado.

Abrí los ojos ante un inesperado deja vú.

Recordaba los últimos sucesos. El baúl con llave, el extraño libro en blanco y ese retrato tan bien conservado. Y al hombre. Recordaba mi inservible intento de escapar y el temblar de ese jarrón en mis manos al estrellarse contra su cabeza. Su sonrisa un tanto irónica y la soltura con la que me hablaba, como si me conociera de toda la vida o estuviera acostumbrado a hacerlo desde hace mucho tiempo. Yo no recordaba haberlo visto jamás.

Y ahora había la posibilidad de que aún estuviera en mi casa, dando vueltas por mis cosas y habitaciones, aunque tuviera aspecto de todo menos de ladrón o usurpador.

Me toqué el rostro, el cuerpo y los brazos en busca de algo. Me había desmayado frente a él y estado a su merced por algunas horas, y aunque toda la ropa pareciera estar en su lugar o mi cuerpo ignorara cualquier marca o dolor, no estaba del todo confiada. Después de todo no encontraba razón alguna para entrar a mi casa de manera tan hábil para solo sentarse en la sala a tomar una taza de café. Una parte de toda la historia era tan ilógica y absurda.

Deslicé la puerta con sumo cuidado, esperando no chirriara o hiciera algún ruido escandaloso, y una vez lograda mi hazaña pude notar una débil pero visible luz proveniente de la cocina. Tragué duro y me armé de valor. Me pegué a la pared y caminé de puntitas para no hacer ruido con mis pisadas, el corazón me aceleraba de nuevo pero tenía que deshacerme del intruso a cualquier costo. Agradecí encontrar una sombrilla en el camino, lo suficiente larga para exponerme lo menor posible, pero no me confiaba, si una grueso y duro jarrón de porcelana no había logrado sacarle ni un quejido, mucho menos lo haría una pobre y delgada sombrilla.

Éramos el intruso, yo y el ronco _tic tac_ del reloj.

Pasé sigilosa, algo tan complicado para personas de mi especie. Hice el mayor intento para no tropezar, y me esforcé en ello. Las manos apretadas fuertemente alrededor del mago de la sombrilla, observé como la puertecilla de vaivén se mantenía abierta. Punto a mi favor. No había mejor manera que tomarlo por sorpresa, y cuando asomé apenas la cabeza lo observé, meditabundo y perdido en una parte fuera de la ventana. La Luna acompañaba a su cabello plateado dándole un toque casi celestial, la piel bronceada brillante y esos extraños ojos dorados, mejor que la miel tostada, hicieron que por un momento mi subconsciente pensara en él como la cosa o ser más hermoso jamás antes visto en mi corta vida.

En sus manos tenía sujetada con soltura una taza blanca, entonces comprendí que el delicioso olor a café provenía de ahí.

Solo cuando recordé que debía respirar él se había girado y pillado en mi espionaje. Ahora las cosas sí que podían irse al diablo.

_Demonios._

Parpadee un par de veces al igual que él, con las mejillas más rojas que nunca pero la decisión inquebrantablemente temeraria. No había de otra, y él no parecía querer cooperar de ninguna manera. Ahora solo podría llamarlo un intruso hasta que no me hiciera pensar lo contrario. Un extraño intruso de ojos dorados.

-Has despertado- murmuró despacio

Entonces salí a la luz, con las manos fuertemente agarradas de mi arma y el ceño fruncido esperando dar un toque amenazante en lugar de lamentable. Él me miraba entre la burla y la vergüenza, yo en realidad no encontraba lo divertido. Era una chica joven, sola en casa y con un intruso irrumpiendo su cocina. Pero él no parecía mantener ni un deje de retraimiento, todo lo contrario, me dio la espalda mientras se llevaba la taza de nuevo a los labios. Comenzaba a preguntarme cuales eran sus verdaderas intenciones.

La manera tan relajada de tomar las cosas me dio envidia, tanto que estuve a punto de rechinar los dientes.

_¿Quién se ha creído que es?_

-Déjeme decirle, señor, que pocas de las cosas aquí podrán llamar su atención- tragué fuerte, con la voz tan firme como pude. Fallé –y en caso de que mi deducción sea errónea, es libre de tomar lo que se le antoje e irse.

Él soltó una carcajada. Yo inflé los cachetes ofendida.

-Claramente tu deducción es equivoca, y un poco insultante debería decir- dijo quedamente –pero claro, eso ya deberías saberlo. El problema aquí es que no tienes ni una pizca de idea de quién soy. Mal asunto.

Negó con la cabeza y dio media vuelta hacía mí. Yo recobré mi postura con mayor rectitud, preparada para lo que viniera.

-Después de todo, tu actitud me ha dejado más que claro que ignoras la magnitud de lo que acabas de hacer.

-Explíquese, porque hasta donde sé…usted me ha confundido-exigí, teniendo la esperanza de que todo fuera un mal entendido, aunque pareció hacer caso omiso a mis palabras y seguir hablando solo. Después asintió, y yo desee patearlo.

-Era de esperarse. No hubo una mentora ni historia a cómo puedo ver- me miró de improvisto. Yo temblé, olvidando mi vano intento de poner control y guardia –Dime tu nombre

La forma en que hablaba, como se expresaba o actuaba, le daba la apariencia de un chico inteligente y arrogante. Su rostro de marfil no parecía alterarse por ninguna emoción, a menos que no fuera una prepotente y orgullosa. Me vi obligada a pensar con rapidez y exponer mi puntos, después de todo habían tantas dudas que aclarar y demasiados asuntos que resolver, como, por ejemplo, quien rayos era y que diantres quería. Desde mi punto de vista las cosas estaban de una manera tan retorcida que era difícil relacionar unas con otras, pero desde las de él, por el contrario, aparentaban ser mucho más claras que el mismo cristal.

A pesar de no entender absolutamente nada, algo hizo que a mi mente vinieran imágenes instantáneamente de ese libro, las cosas del baúl y los artículos amontonados del viejo sótano. Nada tenía sentido pero a esas alturas lo menos que me inspiraba a pensar era en lógica.

-No me veo obligada a cumplir sus demandas cuando usted no se ha tomado la molestia de complacer las mías

-Pero no he sido yo quien le estrelló un duro jarrón en la cabeza al otro ¿a qué no?- dijo raudo

-Hay una justificación muy válida para el asunto- balbucí repentinamente sonrojada por mi hazaña, pero firme y decidida. Él me miró de una manera profunda. Era claro que no estaba molesto, pero su serenidad confirmaba que le gustaba jugar con mi paciencia, y yo estaba hecha un mar de nudos que apenas me era posible dar una respuesta razonable –como…por ejemplo…la intromisión a mi hogar.

Me miró incrédulo. Después soltó otra risa arrogante.

-No le veo lo gracioso al asunto- mascullé. Y es que simplemente comenzaba a exasperarme eso.

-¿Sabes que eso no tiene el menor significado cuando ya he recibido autorización?

-No recuerdo haber hecho una invitación formal.

-Pero lo has hecho- acusó, después suspiró y pasó una mano por sus desordenados cabellos.

Si no hubiera estado tan molesta seguro habría babeado por tal visión, pero no fue así.

Una parte me decía que ese chico no pertenecía completamente al lado de los buenos, eso porque refunfuñaba y se mofaba cuando tenía la oportunidad, además de su aire altanero y prepotente que dejaba mucho que pensar. Empero, estaba totalmente claro que tampoco pertenecía al de los malos, de otra forma no encontraba explicación a la abstinencia surgida de su parte cuando hubo pasado horas en las penumbras de una casa con una chica inconsciente en la habitación de al lado. Una parte de mí, no sabía si la buena o la mala, quería confiar en él, y otra me decía que huyera y me escondiera hasta que todo pasara.

Pasaron unos minutos, tal vez él esperaba a que yo dijera algo, y yo hacía lo mismo. Desde entonces no había dejado de escrutarlo con la mirada, esperando que cualquiera que fuera su reacción me diera una pista de sus intenciones, pero parecía meditar demasiado el asunto que su cara neutra no mostraba más que una ligera línea formada por sus labios. Tampoco me miraba, como si no estuviera. Aun así me limité a mirarlo, esperando muy en el fondo que mis ojos lograran incomodarlo y terminara por marcharse, aunque no pareciera afectarle en nada mi posición.

Era una espera frustrante. Sabía que ahora mi ceño debería estar fruncido más de lo habitual, a causa de la espera y el silencio tortuoso que se había pegado a la atmósfera como un imán.

Suspiró y me devolvió por fin su dorada e intensa mirada. Yo temblé.

-Sería más fácil si no estuvieras siempre a la defensiva ¿sabes?- masculló molesto

-Disculpe que mi recibimiento no haya sido del todo caluro…

-A eso me refiero- suspiró frustrado y se dio la vuelta – ¡Maldición! Esto es ridículo. Seguro que Miroku debe estar mofándose de mí ahora mismo. Y Kaede, esa anciana quiere burlarse de mí.

Mientras tanto yo lo veía hacer su rabieta. En verdad parecía molesto, y yo no quería entrometerme en su furia. Maldecía y mascullaba a los aires. Yo hice un comentario, de esos que deben pensarse dos veces y que yo nunca hacía.

-No veo cual es el problema- dije con simplicidad

Él se detuvo en seco.

-Ese es el problema, no sabes nada- se giró hacia a mí, con los ojos fijos como cualquier felino apunto de cazar, haciendo un mohín con cada una de sus palabras –no tienes ni una gota de idea sobre la gravedad del asunto. Eso me irrita. Ciertamente ahora ya no importa- cerró los ojos un momento para respirar fuertemente por la nariz al momento que enderezaba su postura –eres tú la chica, de eso estoy seguro. Pero no entiendo del todo las razones que te llevaron a invocarme, inconscientemente, eso me queda claro.

-¿Sabe algo? No ha dejado de parlotear en todo el rato. En realidad eso no ayuda mucho, y yo estoy tan consternada como lo ha de estar usted. Evidentemente ha ocurrido aquí una equivocación, y a ambos nos tomaron el pelo…

Él negó con la cabeza un par de veces. Ya no había rastro de irritación en su rostro, exceptuando su ceño fruncido, que parecía ser más que un rasgo físico de él adherido a su imagen.

-No, ninguna equivocación. Tú eres la chica que busco

-¿Cómo puede estar tan seguro?- pregunté, esperando que mi voz no mostrara más ansiedad de la habitual.

-Puedo sentirlo- caminó con una lentitud tan sutil que pareció irreal, hasta detenerse frente la mesa y tomar una silla que extendió para que yo me sentara. Eso indicaba que sería una larga charla, o en todo caso, había notado el temblor de mis piernas y temía al igual que yo terminasen cediendo. Un gesto caballeroso viniendo de él, no obstante, me negué rotundamente a complacerlo hasta no recibir una explicación clara y concisa de lo que pasaba.

Lo vi suspirar exasperado una vez más. Ciertamente, estaba acostumbrándome a esas reacciones que parecía hacer tan seguido.

Al final se limitó a mirarme de nuevo, con los brazos cruzados por el pecho y esa pose gallarda y ruda a la vez. No sabía hasta qué punto su belleza podía asemejarlo tanto a un dios griego, de esos que vez en los museos de historia en forma de estatuillas pálidas; tampoco sabía hasta qué grado podía sentirme aturdida y mareada por su voz. Ese se volvería un grave obstáculo.

Lo vi carraspear un par de veces.

-Primero, si fueras tan amable- señaló la delgada sombrilla que yo blandía con tanto ímpetu –no voy a atacarte.

La forma burlona e inquisidora que dijo aquello me hizo sonrojar.

-Escucha- musitó después muy lentamente, con esa voz suave de pana, arrastrado cada sílaba como un leve murmullo producido por una hoja al viento –Voy a ir directo al grano, así que pon mucha atención y no vayas a distraerte. Esto es serio- carraspeó de nuevo antes de comenzar a relatar -Hace muchos años, cuando los demonios y criaturas místicas existían y las personas coexistían dominados por el temor e inseguridad de sus aldeas, una devastadora pelea se desarrollaba. En ese entonces, humanos y demonios se reñían por ser acreedores de las tierras más ricas de los alrededores.

Esa pelea originó hambre para algunos y sobre todo una enorme baja de población en ambos bandos. El orgullo y la ambición por el poder llevaron al mundo a un verdadero caos. Ninguna aldea que no contara con buenos guerreros, o en todo caso, un ejército bien armado y numeroso, era capaz de sobrevivir a los peligros que el mundo les ofrecía con tal vehemencia. La lucha ya no trataba entonces solo de territorio, sino que se había convertido en una prueba para demostrar quién era la especie dominante.

Fue hasta que una joven, Midoriko, cansada de la agresión tal de ambas especies y el miedo provocado, decidió poner fin definitivo a esa guerra a costa de su propia vida. En realidad nadie sabe la manera que utilizó la astuta sacerdotisa; algunos dicen que convirtió su cuerpo en un gigantesco haz de luz que destruyó todo hombre y demonio involucrado; otros, por el contrario, argumentan que ese haz de luz no causó destrucción alguna, solo una gran concientización y reflexión. Lo que se sabe con precisión es que esa explosión dio origen al arma más poderosa y devastadora que el mundo conoció jamás. La perla de Shikon.

Incontables fueron los seres que intentaron apoderarse de tan valiosa joya, pues se juraba que traería inimaginables poderes al demonio que se hiciera su poseedor. Los humanos, temerosos por el peligro que representaría ese objeto en manos equivocadas, se dieron a la tarea custodiarla y protegerla de cualquier alma corroída que quisiera acercársele, ya que no eran solo demonios quienes querían obtenerla, sino también humanos con mentes perversas que querían sembrar miedo y provocar de nuevo destrucción. No obstante, una guerra por tan grandiosa perla era inevitable, por ese motivo los sabios de esa época decidieron que la mejor forma de solucionarlo era eliminando la joya de la faz de la tierra. Y así fue, con algo de esfuerzo claro; nadie era capaz de hacerle un rasguño sin recibir el impacto de la energía espiritual que era desprendida al instante.

Fue entonces cuando un grupo de sacerdotisas entrenadas unieron sus fuerzas para eliminar de una vez por todas a la poderosa Perla de Shikon. Pero el problema no terminaba ahí.

El extraño chico hizo una pausa antes de continuar. En realidad me estaba sintiendo como cuando de pequeña mi abuelo me contaba esas fantásticas leyendas de la antigua Japón, pero debía decir que mi concentración y completa atención estaba a la disposición de él, el extraño chico de los ojos dorados.

Él continuó.

-Corrieron rumores de la posible creación de nuevas perlas que igualaran el poder de la original, pero estas solo podían crearse con el alma y poder de sacerdotisas puras. Por años produjeron diversas réplicas, pero ninguna era ni la décima parte de poderosa que la insólita y única Perla de Shikon. Entonces, un hombre llamado Onigumo tuvo otra idea. Era claro que solo se necesitaba el alma de una sacerdotisa para crear una nueva perla, pero era necesaria un alma tan poderosa como la de la misma Midoriko para hacer una Perla de Shikon incluso más fuerte que la original. Por esa razón el próximo _experimento_ no lo hizo con una sacerdotisa normal, sino que usó el alma de la sucesora de la misma Midoriko. Está claro que el experimento fue todo un éxito, originando una joya, que aunque no tan poderosa como la original, bien podría convertir al demonio en el más poderoso de todos.

Fueron algunos años más los que estuvimos luchando contra ese enorme poder, y al final ganamos, eliminando por segunda vez a la Perla de Shikon de la faz de la tierra, pero no a su nuevo creador. Por esa razón nos hemos dado el trabajo de vigilar a cada sucesora de la sacerdotisa Midoriko, para evitar así que otra nueva amenaza surja y consuma al mundo de nuevo en guerra por el poder.

Para entonces ya no me miraba, sino que se dedicaba a escrutar un punto específico en la pared, como si de pronto se hubiera convertido en la cosa más importante del mundo, y también la más interesante. Era gratificante verme liberada por un tiempo de su amordazante mirada de oro, sin embargo, estaba tan sumida en la historia que me vi obligada a hablar de nuevo.

-Pero, no entiendo. ¿Dónde es que entro yo en la historia?- me atreví a cuestionarle. Estaba sintiéndome verdaderamente estúpida al pensar siquiera en que era historia tenía algo de verdad. Él me miró por un momento y después agregó como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo

-Resulta, pequeña muchachita irritante, que eres una de las sucesoras de la gran Midoriko- agregó sin emoción alguna –puedo percibir su esencia en ti. Es imposible equivocarse, sólo que en los casos anteriores las sucesoras habían sido entrenadas, o por lo menos advertidas del peligro que corrían. Es por eso que siempre podían recurrir a mí, para brindarles protección. En tu caso creo que fue más cosa de instinto.

Por su rostro corrió una sonrisa de superioridad y magnificencia, como si se alabara él mismo. Menudo ego con el que contaba el tipo. Yo no pude evitar sentirme estúpida con tal comentario, pero lo ignoré.

-Espere- dije deprisa –dijo que fueron algunos años los que lucharon contra él. ¿Eso quiere decir que estuvo ahí? O mejor dicho ¿Formó parte de una pelea originada desde el inicio de los tiempos?

Él se limitó a asentir con esa sonrisa arrogante adornando su rostro.

Me quedé helada en mi sitio, temerosa que de un momento a otro cayera de bruces al suelo, porque, bueno ¿Cada cuando un adorable hombre se filtraba en tu casa jurando ser el protector de tu alma que es nada más y nada menos que la sucesora de una poderosa sacerdotisa feudal? Nunca, porque simple y sencillamente ese tipo de cosas sólo podían verse en los libros de la biblioteca, libros con mucha fantasía e irrealismo a montones.

Mi expectación era tan grande que podía permanecer en ese estado, con la boca abierta y los ojos como platos por mucho tiempo más, sin importarme que pensara que había caído en una repentina parálisis facial. Era solo que me costaba mucho trabajo creer en una historia que pudo haberse creado con bastante tiempo de anticipación; por otro lado, el extraño chico de los ojos dorados parecía tan seguro de sí mismo que me hacía difícil no creer en sus palabras, sin importar cuan inverosímiles fueran.

De pronto una idea s me vino a la mente. Era loca y retorcida, pero ¿Qué cosa en todo este asunto no lo era? Sinceramente ahora me importaba casi nada que se me hubiera zafado un tornillo al pensar, en una porción excesivamente pequeña, que toda esa historia era cierta. A su manera, claro.

Me levanté de la silla de un solo movimiento rápido y busqué la llave del nuevo candado que le había asignado a ese fastidioso baúl en los bolsillos traseros de mi pantalón. Estaba consciente de lo que buscaba, y cuando pude abrir la tapa después de algunos forcejeos revolví algunas cosas hasta llegar al fondo. No encontré mi objetivo. Estaba completamente segura de que debajo de todo lo demás había dejado bien oculto el libro tan extraño. Pero ahora no había nada, solo el hueco que se suponía debía ocupar.

Desconcertada revisé un par de veces más dentro, y luego otras más afuera, por si mi mente tan despistada me hubiera hecho creer que lo había guardado cuando en realidad no lo había hecho. Por más extraño que pareciera, incluso para mí, no podía darme el lujo de descartar nada. Un carraspeo llamó mi atención después de unos minutos transcurridos en mi afanosa búsqueda.

-¿Buscabas esto?- me preguntó, sosteniendo sobre la mano derecha el libro que yo había estado buscando solo unos instante antes. Pude reconocerlo por la tapa café con las letras extrañas grabadas en dorado.

Parpadeé un par de veces esperando aclarar mi vista y tartamudee un poco después.

-¿Cómo es que tú… no, ¿sabes qué? No importa como conseguiste eso. En realidad no me importa- dije más para mí que para él. En verdad necesitaba engañarme un poco, era la única razón para creer que todo eso no era más que parte de un sueño. Nada más.

-¿Cómo no tener mi antiguo santuario de encarcelamiento?

¡Lo sabía!

Mis conjeturas llegaban cada vez más cerca de la realidad, a pesar de que realidad fuera una palabra tan burda como la misma fantasía.

-En realidad no me interesa cómo es que usted…-

-¿Quieres dejar las formalidades? Me haces sentir viejo. No tengo más de quinientos años…

-¡Quinientos años!- balbucí.

En realidad estaba más confundida que antes, contando que él parecía estarse esmerando en su trabajo de instruirme y contarme cada una de las novedades que mi ignorancia sobre el asunto me había reservado. Si era posible que una persona lograra salir de un libro –y no estaba diciendo que fueran ciertas sus declaraciones- de hace más de 5 siglos de antigüedad ¿Sería posible que otro humano hiciera lo mismo y pudiera así atravesar el tiempo?

Pero por como lo expresaba el extraño chico de los ojos dorados, parecía más bien una cruel aberración que un descubrimiento fascinante y anhelado. No imaginaba lo que sería vivir en un libro por cientos de años. Aunque viéndolo desde mi punto, seguía pareciendo inverosímil.

_No puede estar hablando enserio._

El reloj de la cocina sonó de repente, recordándome que era hora de la escuela. Pegué un brinco en el momento, y, como si hubiera regresado a una realidad finita, parpadeé un par de veces para echar un vistazo por la ventana. Las nubes adquirían un leve matiz naranja y el sol comenzaba a asomarse por el horizonte. Un bello crepúsculo para una mañana tan ajetreada.

Volteé a verlo, como si esperara que al final solo fuera una bella imagen de mi mente. Pero no fue así, sino todo lo contrario.

En tiempo record salí de la cocina y corrí por el pasillo para llegar a mi habitación, como la noche anterior, pero en circunstancias diferentes. Puse el seguro de mi puerta. No me molesté en cambiar mi ropa ni echarme un ojo en el espejo. Me colgué la bolsa en el hombro casi con desesperación antes de salir de nuevo de mi habitación y cruzar la sala de estar, tomando de la mesita de té las llaves con ese ridículo llavero de gato que me habían obsequiado en mi cumpleaños.

El hombre se encargaba de supervisar cada uno de mis movimientos, como si le pareciera divertida la mañana tan movida de una universitaria. Me giré hacia él de improvisto e hice algunos ademanes raros con mis manos.

-Muy interesante historia- dije acalorada por el ajetreo –pero ahora debo irme a la escuela. Dejaré la puerta abierta por si quieres irte…o si decides quedarte un rato más… En verdad no importa.

Lo vi levantar una ceja antes de voltearme y salir corriendo por la puerta principal.

Esperaba sinceramente que mi intento de escape se haya visto bien encubierto por el absurdo pretexto de la escuela. Pero es que su grado infernal de demencia comenzaba a asustarme, y lo que era peor, estaba empezando a creérmelo.

Bajé las escaleras del edificio tan rápido que estuve a punto de tropezar, y salté el último escalón para echarme a correr inmediatamente, como un cohete disparado a todo motor. Pensaba en que mi suerte siguiera tan buena como para evitar toparme de nuevo con el extraño chico. Que al final terminara aburriéndose de una casa con tan solo cajas y cajas de mudanza, y se fuera sin más ni más. Estaba pidiendo demasiado, lo sabía, pero tampoco estaba de más el desear.

Y, mientras deambulaba en las mil y unas posibilidades de lo que pudiera encontrar de regreso a casa, mi fructuosa carrera, y el pesado respirar, estuve a punto de chocar con un pecho fornido que se levantaba altivo frente a mí. Maldije en mi fuero interno una y otra vez. Debía estar verdaderamente loca para no haberlo visto pasar a un lado de mí, a menos que tuviera la posibilidad de tele transportarse también.

_Genial. Ahora quién es la demente_

Delante de mí, con el mentón muy en alto, el chico de los ojos dorados me escrutaba severamente. Tenía los brazos sobre el pecho y en su rostro había un deje de burla a causa de mi expectación y mi boca abierta.

-¿A dónde crees que vas?- me espetó dulce y fuertemente –todavía no termino contigo.

-Pero yo sí- dije casi con violencia.

Lo rodeé y me puse de nuevo en marcha, ignorando su taladrante mirada clavada en mi nuca. Me aferré a las correas de mi mochilas hasta que mis nudillos se volvieron blancos, y deseé con todas las ganas que se diera por vencido de una vez por todas. Aunque claro, que podía esperarse de un chico terco y arrogante, que no se veía abierto a la posibilidad de un rechazo y estrecharse las manos.

Como supuse, unos ligeros y coordinados pasos tras de mi me revelaron que el chico de ojos dorados me seguía, pero no quise girarme para verificarlo, ya suficiente tenía con la loca idea de persecución que me asaltaba en esos momentos. Sabía que sin importar que tan rápida fuera, ese chico que parecía un atleta recién salido del gimnasio me daría alcance casi al instante, o yo terminaría tropezando con mis propios pies. Cualquier opción sería igual de vergonzosa.

-Déjame en paz- le grité, deseando que mi jadeosa y entrecortada voz hubiera llegado bien clara a sus oídos.

Di unas cuantas vueltas a la manzana, siempre en la misma dirección, pasando por el mismo sitio. Pero las pisadas seguían detrás de mí, esta vez un poco más toscas y pesadas.

Esperaba con toda la suerte del mundo que se cansara de una vez. Y, cuando mi paciencia rebasó los bordes del abismo entre él y yo, me giré de nuevo dispuesta a encararlo y hacerle frente a lo que viniera. Pero, si las cosas no salían como esperaba, lo que significaba un buen acuerdo hablado, también contaba con un spray de pimienta, por si acaso.

Mi sorpresa fue no encontrar a nadie detrás de mí. La calle estaba tan vacía como todas las mañanas, exceptuando algunos perros y gatos correteándose. Con un pesado suspiro di gracias al dios que me hubiera bendecido de esa manera y me di vuelta de nuevo, dispuesta a seguir con mi camino.

Pero, al voltearme me topé con otro pecho. Me habría alegrado que fuera tan firme y fuerte como el primero, pero este era más regordete y bajo, tanto que casi choco con su cuello. Sin embargo, no me asusté, o eso había hecho hasta que levanté la mirada y me encontré con una par de ojos rojos como la sangre, contorneados por un rostro marfileño y poco particular. Una sonrisa torcida se formaba en sus labios secos, que después relamió.

Estaba aterrada, o peor, esta vez sí temía por mi propia seguridad. Di unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás antes de que mi espalda chocara de nuevo. Me giré por tercera vez para ver de quien se trataba y dejé salir el aliento tan rápido como reaccioné.

Otro hombre, esta vez más delgado y alto, me miraba de la misma manera, con los ojos inyectados de ese horrendo color carmesí. No sonreía, pero su expresión burlona me decía que le encantaba jugar al gato y al ratón conmigo. Cobardes. Uno de ellos extendió una mano hacia mí, que golpeé con fuerza desmedida. Esta se retorció como un gusano antes de regresar a forma original.

Nada usual, pensé, pero mi subconsciente estaba alerta, esperando cualquier cosa que pudiera venir, incluso si esta se trataba de monos saliendo de la tierra. Supuse que se debía a la fantasiosa historia de ese chico, que, sinceramente, comenzaba a tomar en cuenta.

-Hueles muy bien- masculló el pequeño y regordete con voz rasposa.

Pensé en mis planes de escape. Sería más fácil colarme por el hombre gordo y bajito que seguro sería el de los reflejos más lentos. Pero el otro se veía tan débil que me vi en la necesidad de escoger. Ninguno se veía como una persona normal, y por la forma en que se retorció el brazo de ese hombre al tocarlo me decía que no lo eran. Además, no había ni un rastro o mueca de dolor en su rostro, y su compañero sonreía aún más, como si se hubiera tratado de una gracia.

En resumen: estaba acorralada.

Cuando uno de ellos extendió de nuevo su brazo con intención de tomarme por el cuello, actué por instinto. Aproveché su mano extendida para golpearla con más fuerza. Ésta se retorció como un hilo al viento y tomé la oportunidad para esquivarlo y huir de la escena.

Vi como recobraba la postura casi de inmediato, y, mostrando una mueca de frustración, el bajito corrió detrás de mí, sin soltar era sonrisa sádica que de pronto formó. El otro le dio alcance de inmediato y ambos se dieron a la tarea de perseguirme, como en una cacería. Me veía a mí misma como la pequeña presa siendo atacada por un par de bestias de ojos fieros.

Estuve a punto de tropezar un par de veces, pero la adrenalina se inyectaba en mis venas que me fue imposible parar por un solo momento.

Di vuelta por una calle estrecha lo demasiado tarde para darme cuenta que se trataba de un callejón. ..maldición…frustrada golpeé la húmeda pared con mis débiles puños, como si por arte de magia fuera a abrirse un camino que me dejara escapar. Pero todo fue en vano, y lo sabía con creces. Mi mente trabajaba a mil por hora, contando los segundos que faltaban para que ese par de ojos como la sangre se dejara ver y me atacaran.

Mi corazón bombeó fuertemente, tanto que me dolió el pecho.

EL cielo era de matices claros, pero no tan claros como para alumbrar todo a mí alrededor. Eso me daba un sinfín de desventajas si quería conseguir ayuda.

El sonido de pasos lentos inundó mis oídos, y con gemidos graves e inhumanos, casi como pujidos, los hombres se dejaron ver, mostrando esta vez ambos una hilera de sonrisas pútridas y torcidas. Me miraban tan fijo que me hicieron estremecer de puro miedo. Estaba perdida, sin salida, y sola.

Me pegué a la pared lo más que pude y recorrí con la mirada casi desesperada cada uno de los rincones de ese sucio callejón hasta topar con un tablón húmedo. Lo tomé entre mis manos con fuerza desmedida, tanto que me dolieron los nudillos. Los hombres retorcieron sus dedos una y otra vez frente a mis ojos y sonrieron con malicia antes de abalanzarse contra mí con un estruendoso sonido de sus voces quebradas.

Cerré los ojos tan fuerte como pude, esperando recibir el golpe que viniera. Empero, este nunca llegó, en cambio, el sonido de movimiento excesivo, pies arrastrados contra el asfalto y tela rozada con excesiva brusquedad llegaron a mis oídos con tal intensidad que me vi obligada abrir los ojos para cerciorarme de lo que pasaba. Lo primero que vi fue una melena de cabello plateado ondeándose al viento y un par de ojos dorados que arrasaban con cualquier rastro de temor que me hubieran sembrado los otros antes. Pero aún tenía miedo.

Era él, el chico de los ojos dorados, postrado frente a mí como un escudo humano. Su expresión era de total frialdad y rencor, como ninguna otra que hubiera visto antes. Después sonrió con desdén y cerró los puños con fuerza excesiva antes de que los seres se abalanzaran sobre él con todas las intenciones de derribarlo.

Estuve a punto de gritar que tuviera cuidado, pero él ya estaba esquivando a uno y acertándole un golpe en el estómago a otro, en cámara tan rápida que me fue difícil seguirle el ritmo. Esos seres se veían tan maléficos, y lo peor de todo era que a él no le estaba costando nada de trabajo lidiar con ambos a la vez. En cambio, se movía tan grácilmente como un felino en una danza mística, saltando, esquivando, golpeando y pateando con total coordinación que pareció mentira.

Nunca antes había visto a alguien moverse de tal manera, y sentí una luz de esperanza iluminar mi rostro, pero aun temía por él, o que ambos seres tuvieran amigos que quisieran venir por nosotros después. Pero a él no parecía importarle nada de lo que estaba deambulando por mi cabeza en esos momentos, solo el atestarle un golpe a cualquiera que intentara acercarse demasiado a mi o a él.

Al final, sacó una especie de cuchilla de su chaqueta. Yo temblé de pies a cabeza. ¿En verdad iba a matarlos? ¿Era ese hombre tan cruel y sanguinario para cometer dos asesinatos?

Entonces lo hizo, los atravesó a ambos sin piedad con la daga, que en lugar de caer al suelo, se volvieron polvo y aire que voló hasta perderse a lo lejos.

Desde mi posición, todo fue como una película en tercera dimensión, demasiado real para hacerme temblar. Lo vi con los ojos abiertos como platos y la sorpresa marcada en mis facciones. Todo se había hecho cámara lenta, desde el momento en que los seres dieron su último alarido, hasta el momento en que el chico de los ojos dorados se giró hacía mí y me supervisó de la cabeza a los pies.

-¿Estás bien?- me preguntó, cambiando instantáneamente su mirada por una más cálida y preocupada.

Yo solo pude atinar a asentir. Las palabras se quedaban atoradas en mi garganta sin intenciones de salir. Lo ví agacharse a mi lado e inspeccionarme de cerca por si acaso, yo seguía sin poder hablar. Estaba segura que mi corazón retumbaba tan fuerte en mi pecho que él sería capaz de escucharlo. Y lo peor era que no sabía si era provocado por la reciente impresión o su repentina cercanía.

Estuvimos un rato de esa manera. Yo en estupor y él esperando a que recobrara la compostura. Fue cuando pude hacerlo que lo miré a los ojos y tragué duro, en un intento de decir mis primeras palabras.

-¿Qué fue…

-Demonios invocados- contestó calmadamente a la pregunta que me fue imposible terminar –no esperaba que atacaran tan rápido.

Me miró arrepentido y después añadió…

-Fue mi culpa. Quise darte tiempo y me confié…se supone que es mi deber protegerte.

-No es problema… aún sigo entera-dije intentando recobrar la hilaridad que había perdido a bruces.

-Aun así, debí poner más atención. Fue un error que no volverá a suceder…pero creo que esto servirá para que pienses un poco más antes de echarte a correr por ahí como demente- añadió cuando se levantaba. Yo aún no estaba lista para ponerme de pie, y parecía que él lo sabía –pero, si quiero cumplir con mi deber hay una cosa por terminar

Miré expectante cada uno de sus movimientos.

Él extendió una mano frente a mi e instantáneamente un circulo color celeste se formó en el suelo, como reflejado por luz de neón. Dijo algunas palabras de una forma muy extraña y que no pude comprender, para después mirarme impecablemente, intentando darle ánimos a mi sofocada mente.

Lo logró.

-Dime tu nombre- exigió

-Kagome…Higurashi- contesté automáticamente y casi sin voz. No pensaba, no respiraba.

La luz se hizo de color rojo al escuchar mi nombre, lo supe por el reflejo que esta dejaba en la pared. Yo no podía despegar mi vista de él. De su efigie cálida y hermosa que apreciaba sin miramientos.

-Desde ahora juro ponerme a los servicios de quien me invoca- dijo con voz omnipotente. Se hincó frente a mí, con solo una rodilla sobre el asfalto y la cabeza un tanto inclinada, como haciendo una reverencia –tomando el cargo de su guardián y respondiendo al nombre de Inuyasha…su guardián Inuyasha.

-Inuyasha- repetí mecánicamente

_Y, como quien cae a un abismo repentino bajo sus pies, me aferré a los destellos que su mirada ofrecía a ese espacio oscuro._

_No sabía en qué lóbrego bosque entraba, incluso podría estar vendiéndole mi alma al mismo demonio...no obstante, lo único que parecía tener relevancia en esa retorcida jugarreta, era no perder de vista ese par de ojos que me abrían paso a la inconsciencia._

_Continuará…_

_13 de Diciembre de 2011_

_**En la escuela, tomando preferencia entre la tarea y "Guardián". Se obvia cuál ganó. Simplemente me atrapé tanto en la trama que no he podido dejar de escribir.**_

_**Muchas gracias a **_**serena tsukino chiba, madeleinemarivop, akiju y Nina y Daniela, por sus reviews. Hacen que "Guardián" sea un buen proyecto.**

**Nos seguimos leyendo.**

_**Ángel Nocturno…**_


	3. Insomnio

_Capítulo 3: Insomnio_

Me pasé una mano por el flequillo que se adhería sudoroso en mi frente antes de mojarme la cara. El agua fría ayudó a que mis ideas se aclararan un poco. Después me miré en el espejo de ese espacioso baño escolar.

Mi cabello era verdaderamente un desastre, mis ojos tenían una espantosa línea roja contorneándolos y el poco maquillaje que llevaba se había corrido odiosamente, las manos me temblaban a más no poder y mi ropa podía llegar a ser viejos jirones en la basura. Fue cuando verdaderamente sentí vergüenza de asistir a la universidad luciendo así.

Después de aquel atentado, no había conseguido las palabras para decirle al joven de los ojos dorados que creía en su historia. Mucho menos darle las gracias. Pero cuando quiso llevarme a casa me negué rotundamente a seguirlo, convenciéndolo de que quería y podía ir a la escuela, y sin esperar una aprobatoria por parte suya, me apresuré a salir de aquel andrajoso y maloliente lugar, dejando a un desconcertado chico. Ésta vez me había seguido de cerca.

Yo no dije nada.

Una vez en la escuela, no tuve el valor para verlo a la cara. Tenía demasiadas cosas en la cabeza, y seguramente una mirada tan insistentemente penetrante como la suya no me dejaría pensar con lucidez al momento de hablar. Así que después de tragarme el estorboso nudo que se había formado en mi garganta, me despedí con un ademán de mano antes de salir casi huyendo del lugar…y de él.

Tal vez haya parecido cobarde, pero no encontraba escapatoria alguna, y, en realidad, necesitaba un respiro.

A lo lejos el timbre de clases anunció que debía entrar, andrajosa o no.

Me escabullí por los pasillos intentando no ser notada, algo fácil para mí, la pequeña y quisquillosa Kagome. Escuchaba las burlas de algunos que se hacían entre sí, y las pláticas habituales de las del club de porristas. Otros simplemente iban en camino a su cotidiana vida de nuevo. Normalmente habría reparado mucho en ello, ésta no era la ocasión. No me importó mucho ver a mi alrededor esa mañana.

Me alisé la blusa por enésima vez ese día cuando vi a mi amigo de la infancia acercarse con su típica pose despreocupada. Su sonrisa era intachable, y yo sólo me sentí más miserable.

"_Éste será un día que no vas a olvidar en mucho"_

-Vaya ¡Qué sorpresa! No sabía que te unías al grupo de actuación ¿Representarás a un vagabundo? - dijo burlón, y aproveché para fruncir más mi ceño.

-Cierra la boca, Bankotsu- mascullé irritada. Él no pareció notar el sentido de mis palabras, en cambio, lo confundió con otro de nuestros juegos.

-Cielos Kag, no me digas que vivir sola te está convirtiendo en una amargada huraña- soltó con una carcajada.

Ante mi despectiva sobre su chiste, me miró serio, y se dio cuenta que ésta no era otra de nuestras bromas. Entonces tomó una actitud seria y me miró directamente al rostro.

-¿Qué sucedió?

-Nada especial…simplemente dos tipos quisieron asaltarme allá afuera

Hice un ademán y me mordí la lengua. Yo y mi lengua floja me recordaba que no debía decirle nada. Sabía a mis adentros que no sería productivo contarle a Bankotsu la realidad de las cosas, mucho menos cuando recién las había descubierto. Y tampoco creía que se las tragara. Simplemente estaba orillada a decir una mentirilla blanca para salvar lo poco que quedaba de mi cordura.

Si es que quedaba un poco.

-¿Te encuentras bien? Por Kami, Kagome ¿Por qué no me llamaste?- ahora si se oía preocupado, y un poco siniestro cabe decir. Ese era Bankotsu. Mi mejor amigo Bankotsu.

-Descuida, no me ha pasado nada…sigo viva- respondí con una sonrisa para quitar lo espantoso que se estaba poniendo el ambiente. No lo logré, en cambio, me miró siniestro.

-¿Alguna vez te he dicho que tienes un macabro sentido del humor?- levantó una ceja y yo temblé por mi broma. Cierto, Bankotsu estaba preocupado y yo no ayudaba nada con mis pésimos chistes.

Parecía absurdo que sólo hace un par de horas estuviera escuchando la loca historia de un chico de ojos dorados que juraba ser mi guardián. Ni que estuviera al acecho de un par de hombrecillos de ojos carmín que quisieron asesinarme para tomar mi alma y crear así una nueva perla que decidiría el futuro de los tiempos y todo por ser la reencarnación de una poderosa sacerdotisa de tiempo feudal. Y mucho menos que hubiera cerrado un contrato de invocación de quién sabe qué términos sin darme cuenta.

Nunca me detuve a preguntar por ello.

Mi mejor amigo me miró con algo parecido a la dulzura y protección. Después de todo había regresado a ser el mismo chico burlón que conocí en la primaria, mostrando su blanca dentadura. Él bien podría confundirse con un artista de televisión.

-Ya sé- dijo de pronto –qué te parece si voy a tu nueva casa después de la escuela y vemos una película.

Me lo pensé un momento, y estuve a punto de asentir, pero me detuvo un pequeño problema.

Inuyasha.

El chico de los ojos dorados que seguro seguiría hospedado en mi casa ¿Cómo se supone que le explicaría eso a Bankotsu? Hasta donde él sabía, me había mudado de casa sola, sin alguien más que me acompañara, por lo bien que se oía la idea. No esperaba que se encontraran ambos e Inuyasha le contara el verdadero incidente de la mañana. Eso sería un riesgo, porque ¿Y si implicar a mi amigo en esto lo ponía también en riesgo? ¿Si esos hombres que me buscaron hace unas horas iban tras de él después de que se le confesara la verdad?

No podía ponerlo en peligro de esa manera.

Mi madre solía decir a menudo que la verdad no siempre era buena. Bien, nunca había puesto en práctica esa teoría, así que tendría que averiguar si funcionaba o no. No es que me agradara esconder un asunto tan importante a mi mejor amigo, pero no había de otra. Esa sería mi manera de protegerlo.

Me aclaré un par de veces la garganta, mientras en mi mente formulaba una excusa que pareciera creíble. Bankotsu era muy bueno atrapándome mientras mentía, por eso debía esforzarme esta vez.

-Disculpa, Bankotsu, pero dudo que te agrade encontrarte con el gran almacén de cajas que es mi casa ahora. No podría invitarte un café hasta no saber dónde fue que empaqué mi vajilla. Tal vez después- dije aparentando despreocupación y riendo nerviosamente.

-Si, tal vez sea mejor- mi amigo sonrió como siempre mientras me deshacía de la pesada carga –escucha, debo ir a clases… pero antes.

Se quitó su oscura chaqueta para pasármela por los brazos y cerrar el cierre al frente. Después chasqueó la lengua, como cuando algo le gustaba.

-Listo, mucho mejor.

Yo sólo atiné a sonreír con gratitud. No me imaginaba entrar al aula con la ropa de esa manera.

-Gracias Bank. Nos veremos luego.

Lo vi asentir y después guiñarme un ojo para retirarse con ese aire despreocupado.

Las siguientes horas pasaron demasiado lento y rápido a la vez. No sabía lo que encontraría en mi casa al llegar, pero tampoco podía estarlo evitando por siempre. Debíamos hablar, era inevitable, y la simple idea hacía que mi tiempo quisiera correr a maratón sobre el reloj.

No es que pudiera poner mucha atención a clase tampoco. De vez en vez volteaba a mí alrededor porque el sofocante bochorno de sentirme observada inundaba mi cabeza. Pero sólo encontraba personas y personas concentradas en sus propios mundos.

Después de clase no me apresuré mucho a ponerme en marcha, porque sabía que cierta persona estaría vigilándome desde lo lejos. Lo sentía, y eso, por extraño que sonara, hacía que me sintiera segura.

Absurdo, tomando en cuenta que lo conocí esa misma mañana.

Así que, después de tomar algunas rutas alternativas –rutas que me tomarían más tiempo recorrer- me puse en marcha sobre el verdadero camino. Había aprovechado mi vagancia por las calles para comprar comida.

Lo había pensado lo suficiente, y no encontraba manera alguna para aplazar lo que venía. Ciertamente estaba metida en un lío bastante gordo que llevaba antecedencia de cientos de años. No podría evitarlo después de todo. Tampoco es que quisiera hacerlo.

Al llegar a mi edificio, busqué las llaves en mi bolso y metí con cautela una de ellas en la cerradura.

Como esperaba, el extraño chico de los ojos dorados, Inuyasha, me esperaba con su pose serena y perfecta. Miraba fuera de la ventana, aunque yo sabía bien que se había percatado de mi presencia desde hace rato. Así que intenté sonreír antes de dejar mis cosas a un lado.

-Regresé- anuncié remarcando lo obvio.

Él no se movía, y en verdad temí que se hubiera petrificado. Pero su pecho subía y bajaba con el rítmico vaivén de su respiración. Después, como si hubiera escuchado mis pensamientos, me entregó su dorada mirada, como cien soles salientes y ligeramente ardientes clavados en mi rostro. Tuve que tragar fuerte.

-¿Tienes hambre? Debes tenerla- mencioné girándome de improvisto a la cocina –No he visto que comas algo más que ese café. He ido de compras.

Levanté a penas las pesadas bolsas a mis costados con algo de dificultad. Vi que sonrió con esa burla tan característica suya, para después hablar.

-¿Por eso huías?

Yo no quise voltear a ver su petulante mueca de _yo lo sé todo._

Me vi atrapada. Sabía que él me vigilaba por las calles y aun así me aventuré a dar una vuelta cuando me dijo que era peligroso.

-¿Huir?- musité nerviosa antes de acomodar un mechón de cabello detrás de mí oreja.

-Si- habló decidido –te vi dar como diez vueltas antes de venir directamente.

_Rayos_.

-Debía hacer las compras. Eso es todo- mentí, aún quedaba algo de orgullo en mi sangre.

El chico de ojos dorados asintió quedamente, como si escrutarme de esa manera hiciera que le dijera la verdad ¿Y desde cuando tenía que darle las cuentas? No era mi padre, sólo un extraño sujeto de 500 años de edad que se había infiltrado en mi casa mientras yo hacía la limpieza.

Comencé a vaciar las bolsas de comida y a meterla a los estantes, sin olvidar que tenía un invitado inspeccionando mis movimientos. Presentía que algo le molestaba, porque a pesar de su buena actitud, tenía el ceño levemente fruncido. Lo escuché hablar de nuevo…

-¿Quieres decirme por qué estás tan de buen humor? Creí que estarías molesta.

Me lo pensé un momento. Ciertamente ya lo había meditado un millón de veces antes. Pero no podía dejar de lado el hecho de que eso era lo que lo había molestado: mi inexplicable tranquilidad a los hechos ocurridos.

-¿Debería?- mencioné con algo de sarcasmo. Estuve a punto de tirar una lata de verduras, pero la detuve a tiempo -Bueno, pensé que, ya que nos veremos más seguido las caras…deberíamos intentar llevarnos…bien.

Su cara demostró que no esperaba esa respuesta, y yo sonreí para mis adentros.

No estaba mintiendo. Tenía el propósito de dejar intentar golpearlo con cualquier cosa que se me pusiera enfrente, siempre y cuando dejara esa actitud orgullosa y altanera a un lado. Era un precio accesible, contando que desde ahora nos veíamos obligados a pasar más tiempo juntos, quién sabe hasta cuándo.

Lo vi meditar un momento, después asintió como si yo no lo hubiera visto y tomó algunas latas de la bolsa más grande.

-Te ayudo con eso.

-.-

Giré en mi cama de nueva cuenta. No sabía en cuántas posiciones me había acomodado para poder conciliar el sueño. Muchas, podía suponer, porque mi cama estaba hecha un nudo de sábanas que se enredaba en mis piernas.

Al final terminé boca arriba con una mano sobre la frente. Afuera podía escuchar perfectamente el maullido de un pequeño gato pequeño, o los autos rugiendo alocados sobre la acera. A pesar de ello, mi habitación se sumía en un silencio conciliador de oscuridad, y el latido de mi corazón era sonoro dentro de mi pecho.

Fue cuando supe que intentar pegar los ojos era más que inútil.

Me levanté de mi cama con algo de pesadez y me acomodé las pantuflas. Saldría a dar un paseo por el edificio en pijama. Por suerte era lo suficientemente grande para mantenerme ocupada por un buen rato.

Primero me cercioré de que no había nadie merodeando por los pasillos, después salí y caminé sin dirección alguna. La verdad solo quería caminar hasta que los ojos me pesaran. Sabía que no sería fácil.

La noche era fresca para ser verano, y parecía que los animalillos nocturnos lo disfrutaban en grande. Subí algunas escaleras, siempre iluminadas por un par de focos de luces amarillentas, hasta llegar a una puerta de metal maciza que seguro me llevaría a la terraza. Me abrí paso y la atranqué con un madero para no quedar atrapada.

La noche desde arriba era simplemente perfecta. Tenía una hermosa visión de gran parte de la ciudad en oscuridad. Las farolas de la calle resplandecían como pequeñas luciérnagas alineadas, y el ligero viento mecía las copas de los árboles como haciéndolos bailar.

Respiré hondo y pasé mis dedos entre la maya que se alzaba grande frente a mí.

Pude divisar entre las penumbras de la terraza algunos tanques de gas y agua. Maderas apiladas haciendo una perfecta torre, una escalera de metal y uno que otro juguete de niño. Nunca me había detenido a observar qué personas tenía como vecinos, pero no parecían malas. Tampoco sabía si frecuentaban mucho ese sitio.

Me había quedado sumergida en mis pensamientos, hasta que un par de maderas en una de las esquinas oscuras se cayó estrepitosamente.

Temblé.

No estaba completamente sola. Había alguien acompañándome desde algún escondite en las sombras. Miré rápidamente la puerta y vi que permanecía igual como la dejé, eso me serviría por si acaso necesitaba abrirla con rapidez. Luego caminé algunos pasos hacia el frente, con una mano sosteniendo mi alocado corazón. A mi mente vinieron imágenes del ataque de esos seres por la mañana, y mi razón me alertó de ello, pero mi burda valentía me empujaba a seguir adelante. Tal vez terminara siendo un gato, o un pequeño ratón…o ambos.

Algo ondeó al viento, como una ligera manta plateada, y después unos ojos dorados me observaron desde la oscuridad con inquisitiva atención. Entonces liberé el aire acumulado y relajé mi cuerpo.

-Ah, Inuyasha, eres tú- sonreí aliviada y me acerqué un poco más hacía donde se encontraba. Él desvió la mirada hacia la el cielo con rapidez, yo lo ignoré –Cuando dijiste que encontrarías un lugar para descansar, no me imaginé que te referías a es…

De pronto me vi acorralada entre la fría pared y un firme pero cálido pecho masculino.

Mi cara se convirtió en un tomate y mi corazón retomó su carrera de hace un rato. Inuyasha me había apresado contra la pared, con las manos a mis costados y su cuerpo muy cerca del mío. Sentía su aliento caliente sobre mi coronilla, y, desde mi posición, podía apreciar perfectamente su perfume masculino. Una extraña mezcla entre lluvia y tierra, que era sencillamente exquisita.

Me vi mareada de su cercanía, mientras bajo mis párpados quedaba grabada la forma dura de su perfil, lo fuerte que parecía su mandíbula y lo tersa que se veía su piel en la oscuridad. Sin notarlo, estaba detallando cada rasgo de su rostro cerca, desde la nariz hasta el cuello.

Sentí mi cara arder, tanto que tuve que forzarme a cerrar los ojos por un momento y respirar profundo.

No sabía que lo había llevado a cometer tal acto, pero pude comprenderlo un poco cuando me miró un momento y puso un dedo sobre sus labios, indicándome que debía guardar silencio. Entonces pude escuchar alguien moverse y rozar sus dedos por la maya desde fuera. Imposible. Estábamos a más de tres pisos de alto, y nadie, a menos que pudiera volar, podía estar a nuestra altura y tocarnos desde fuera.

Simplemente ilógico.

El cuerpo de Inuyasha se apretó más al mío, como si tratara de crear un escudo con su propio cuerpo, logrando escondernos aún más de él. Era claro que lo que fuera esa cosa no podía vernos por la oscuridad. Hasta que la Luna lo iluminó, y pude ver un ave del tamaño de un halcón, con el plumaje rojo y los ojos enormemente oscuros, detenerse a analizar el lugar con extremo cuidado. Era su pico lo que hacía sonar contra la maya.

El chico de ojos dorados puso una mano en mi boca, callando el pequeño grito que no pudo retener mi garganta justo a tiempo, hasta que el ave retomó su vuelo varias manzanas al norte. Yo seguía a la expectativa por si decidía regresar hasta que lo escuché suspirar aliviado y después el calor que me brindaba su pecho desapareció cuando se retiró unos pasos hacia atrás. Me froté los brazos sin darme cuenta.

-Se ha ido- musitó despacio, como si comprobara que sus palabras eran ciertas

-Déjame adivinar ¿Otro demonio invocado?- mascullé con mi corazón aún enloquecido. Agradecía a la oscuridad, o entonces mis mejillas me delatarían.

Él simplemente asintió y me miró para después hablar de nuevo.

-No han dejado de dar vueltas por la zona. Rastrean los posibles lugares donde pudieras esconderte. Por suerte tu gran paseo de la tarde logró desorientarlos un poco, habría sido diferente si te hubieras dirigido directamente a casa, entonces habrían localizado este lugar…bien hecho.

Me dio unas cuantas palmaditas en la cabeza y sonrió un poco. Yo me sentí como una mascota al que le aplauden grandes hazañas. Entonces recordé algo.

-Espera…¿Me han seguido desde entonces?- dije despacio, como si alguien pudiese oírme. O peor aún, algo.

Asintió de nuevo.

-Desde que llegaste a la escuela. Pude deshacerme de algunos de ellos, pero son escurridizos como ratones - murmuró frunciendo el ceño. Aun en la oscuridad podía notarse aquello -Es mejor que no salgas más que lo necesario, y evites llamar mucho la atención.

Sabía que el chico de ojos dorados no había dejado de vigilarme en todo el día, pero saberlo de sus labios inconscientemente me hizo sentir bien. Nunca nadie me había cuidado tanto, aunque claro, era su trabajo después de todo.

Tenía tantas preguntas en mi mente con respecto a ese tema, pero me mordí la lengua antes de preguntar cualquier cosa. No me parecía la terraza un lugar apropiado para tratar ese tipo de asuntos. Así que le pedí bajar conmigo y no se resistió en lo absoluto, farfullando que después de todo debía vigilarme de cerca, con su siempre presente altanería irrefutable. Yo sólo pude fruncir el ceño y mirarlo con ojos amenazantes.

Después de llegar a mi departamento, cerré la puerta con llave. Ahora si estaba segura de haber cerrado cada puerta y ventana. No quería más visitas.

-Tal vez pueda improvisar una cama en uno de los sillones. La habitación de huéspedes aún no está lista, así que tendrás que conformarte con esto- le dije mientras acercaba algunas mantas.

-Como sea- me respondió desde la pared, con la espalda apoyada y los brazos cruzados.

En realidad no era mucho lo que habíamos conversado en el día. Inuyasha parecía ser verdaderamente callado, o muy tímido en su caso, lo que dudaba. No lo había visto hacer nada más que quedarse en un sitio y pensar por largos periodos de tiempo, normalmente hasta que le decía que era hora de cenar, o que debíamos descansar, pero siempre recibía como respuesta un asentimiento con la cabeza y cualquier monosílaba. Era cuando me preguntaba cómo pudieron soportarlos sus anteriores protegidos sin volverse verdaderamente locos.

Ese chico representaba para mí un completo enigma. Decía tener 500 años de existencia, pero no aparentaba más de 20, y su actitud era de un chiquillo de 15. Para haber vivido demasiado era un tanto inmaduro y arrogante. Normalmente permanecía con el ceño fruncido, y en ocasiones su semblante cambiaba a uno más sereno, casi nostálgico, pero desaparecía antes de que alguien pudiera notarlo por completo…o de que él se diera cuenta.

-Y dime- musité sacándolo de sus pensamientos -¿Cómo es que llegaste a ese libro? ¿Vivías antes aquí?

Bien, ya me había atrevido a preguntarle algo. Pareció meditarlo un momento, con la mirada totalmente posada en mi rostro, como si me inspeccionara profundamente. Después desvió sus ojos tan rápido como vinieron.

-En realidad no recuerdo como terminé en ese libro de nuevo. Solía vivir con la antigua sucesora en este lugar. Ha cambiado mucho desde entonces, casi no puedo reconocerla- su voz sonó melancólica, y pude deducir que estaba teniendo otro de sus viajes al pasado.

-La chica de la que hablas…es la del retrato- sonó más como afirmación que pregunta

Asintió de nuevo. Sus ojos nostálgicos regresaron, pero sólo por un momento que fue casi nada, luego regresó a la actitud fría y sin expresión de siempre.

En mi mente imaginé que tal vez esa chica había significado algo en su vida, bueno o malo, pero le causaba recuerdos. Podían ser esos recuerdos lo que lo tenían tan entretenido. Entonces recordé nuestro primer encuentro.

-La persona con la que me confundiste la primera vez…Kikyo…ese era su nombre ¿cierto?

-Hablas demasiado ¿No crees que es hora de que te vayas a dormir y dejes de hacer preguntas?- me dijo cortante, con algo parecido al enojo. En sus ojos ya no habitaba esa calidez del dorado, sino que estaban reemplazados por algo parecido al instinto. Era absurdo, pero por un momento sentí como si temiese que yo fuera a atacarlo.

Eso me ofendió, pero fue reemplazado rápidamente por pesar. Verlo tan solitario me había provocado una sensación extraña y el deseo de acompañarlo para tratar de apaciguarlo un poco, además, imaginaba que estar encerrado en ese libro por años lo había limitado de ver el mundo, hablar, sentir, y simplemente quería alegrar un poco su huraño humor, quería que recordara las cosas buenas. Y me estaba esforzando a pesar de no ver resultado alguno.

Habría sido tan fácil dejar que se congelara en la terraza solo.

Terminé de colocar las almohadas en su cama improvisada para después caminar rápidamente a mi habitación y cerrarla tras de mí. No fue necesario usa fuerza, en verdad no quería. Así que solamente me tiré a la cama, sin preocuparme si pescaba un resfriado por no cobijarme, e intenté cerrar los ojos y olvidar lo humillado que se sentía mi ser.

-.-

-Vaya, Kagome, hoy no te vez en muy bien ¿Estás enferma?- me dijo Ayumi con preocupación. Intenté sonreír para ella.

-Sólo me he desvelado un poco, es todo- farfullé con dificultad.

-¿Segura que no necesitas que ayudemos con lo de tu nuevo departamento?- ahora fue Eri la que se ofreció. Yo negué levemente.

-Descuiden, sé que puedo hacerlo sola.

Agradecía sus intenciones, sabía que eran completamente buenas, pero no estaba lista para dar explicaciones sobre Inuyasha y el porqué estaba viviendo en mí departamento. Además, en éstos momentos que mi vida peligraba, no quería entrometer a otra persona más. Así es, estaba dispuesta a permanecer solitaria un tiempo, y esperaba con creces que lo comprendieran sin refutar. Después de todo faltaban algunas semanas para las vacaciones, entonces encontraría un pretexto más firme.

Luego de levantarme por la mañana no había visto al chico de los ojos dorados en ningún momento, sólo encontré las mantas que le di, dobladas perfectamente sobre el sillón, pero de él no había ni huella, lo que me hacía dudar en si en verdad había dormido ahí toda la noche. Tal vez había salido a vigilar desde temprano, lo que me pareció perfecto. No quería verlo.

No importaba cuan tonto fuera, una parte de mi orgullo había salido lastimado con todo eso…y lo sentía aun.

Nunca esperé que Inuyasha fuera amable, o se comportara como la persona más agradable del mundo…tampoco esperé llegar a caerle bien, ya que desde la primera vez que lo vi fue como si un bloque de hielo hubiera caído entre nosotros. Y sin importarme un rábano la primera impresión me esforcé por crear algo parecido a una amistad llevadera entre nosotros.

_Tonta Kagome._

Al terminar las clases me decidí buscar a Bankotsu. Necesitaba de su radiante felicidad de siempre para subir un poco la mía. Lo encontré en el jardín, besando a una despampanante pelirroja. Era común en mi amigo tener lo que se decía _"no poder estar solo por más de dos minutos"_.

No estaba segura de si era correcto molestarlos o no, pero en verdad necesitaba la compañía de mi amigos, así que carraspee un poco para llamar su atención, y lo logré, aunque ninguno de los dos se vio apenado en lo absoluto. Le hice una seña a Bankotsu para que me acompañara, y, después de besarle la mano y guiñarle el ojo con gran actuación a la chica, me siguió.

-¿Qué pasa Kag?- me dijo alegremente

-Perdón por interrumpir…sólo…me preguntaba si querrías ir a mi casa, no sé, a ver una película- comenté esperanzada, hasta que lo vi hacer una mueca.

-Ouch…justo antes que llegaras le he prometido a ésta chica que la levaría al cine hoy…lo siento- volteó a verla y después a mí –pero puedo cancelar, si quieres.

-Déjalo- moví la mano restándole importancia –otro día…después de todo no tenía muchas ganas.

Él rió con ganas y luego desacomodó mi flequillo como cuando éramos niños. Yo sonreí con ganas. Ese era el poder que tenía en mí.

-¿Sabes? Desde que te conozco no has cambiado en nada- bromeó burlón

-Ni tú…no cambias en lo absoluto- hice un además con mi cabeza indicándole a la llamativa pelirroja que lo esperaba ansiosa.

-Bueno…yo lo llamo, aprovechar las bellezas de la vida.

Escuché una pequeña carcajada de su parte y lo golpee en el hombre antes de despedirme. No quería hacerlo perder más tiempo y que se fuera su conquista del día. Me giré sobre los talones yendo directamente a la salida. Una parte dentro de mí se sintió desilusionada. Esperaba tener a Bankotsu por el resto del día, bromear y pasarla bien un rato, pero tendría que esperar un día o dos.

Caminé hasta casa tomando otras rutas, como el día anterior. Era muy probable que esas invocaciones siguieran detrás de mí, contando cada uno de mis pasos, como me lo había dicho Inuyasha. Torcí algunas calles y regresé a las que me habían llevado ahí, hasta que tomé una ruta alternativa a mi departamento y entré, girando mi cabeza hacia todos lados, incluso al cielo, procurando no tener ningún par de ojos sobre mí.

Al llegar a casa me recibió la abrumadora soledad. Todo era exactamente igual como lo dejé antes de ir a la escuela. La taza de café a medias sobre la mesa, el control remoto del televisor a un lado…y las mantas sobre el sillón. Claro ejemplo de inactividad.

Suspiré y me pasé una mano por el cabello. Me sentía cansada y sucia. Todo lo que necesitaba era una ducha para sentirme mejor, así que fui directamente al baño, acompañada de una extraña sensación de vacío en mi pecho.

-.-

Eran las 10:30 p.m.

Las luces yacían apagadas, el ronco reloj tintineando por alguna parte de la sala, y mi irregular respiración inundando los rincones escondidos de mi habitación en penumbras. Incluso los árboles habían dejado de bailar, junto con todo lo que quisiera irrumpir la calma terrenal que estaba apoderándose de la noche.

Mis ojos se negaban a cerrarse desde hace un rato, no importaba lo más que lo intentara, el sueño se reusaba a venir a mí. Con esta sería la tercera noche seguida de insomnio. Comenzaba a preocuparme.

Giré en mi cama despacio, tomando una posición más cómoda a la anterior, pero nada parecía querer devolverme el sueo. Estaba decidida a darme por vencido para tirarme frente al televisor hasta que el cansancio me venciera, cuando escuché algunos pasos fuera, en el recibidor. Eran ligeros, pero no por ello desapercibidos.

Alertada, lo primero que hice fue esconder la cabeza entre las sábanas, como si esto pudiera servir de algo. Luego me levanté cautelosamente de la cama, dejando las pantuflas de lado, y me acerqué a la puerta para pegar mi cabeza en un intento de escuchar algo. Nada. Sólo el silencio mismo de hace horas. Mi mente seguía alerta de cualquier movimiento, por más ligero que se escuchara, debía poder sentirlo. Estaba segura que lo que había escuchado no había sido mero invento de mi imaginación, todo lo contrario.

Con sigilo giré la perilla y abrí la puerta, sólo lo suficiente para ver la silueta de alguien desplomarse pesadamente en el sillón. Luego sólo el sonido de respiraciones profundas y ligeras destruyendo el silencio morboso y tenaz. Suspiré, el temor se fue, reemplazado por la calidez de la compañía.

Inuyasha.

Estaba ahí después de todo.

_Continuará…_

**Cómo se encuentran mis queridas lectoras? Espero que pasándola muy bien. Mis vacaciones aún siguen (si, arriba la vagancia!), y me he divertido de lo lindo escribiendo "guardián". **

**Gracias a todas aquellas que siguen "guardian" y me deleitan cada capítulo con sus reviews: serena tsukino, madeleinemarivop, akiju, Nina y Daniela, lunakokoro, akymaysesshomaru y sparrowniana.**

**Nos leemos el siguiente capítulo.**

_**Ángel Nocturno…**_


	4. Miradas que matan

_Capítulo 4: Miradas que matan_

Desperté pasadas las 9 de la mañana. Era sábado, no tendría que preocuparme por la escuela. Una delgada línea de luz se colaba entre las cortinas cerradas, y los pájaros comenzaban a trinar junto a la ventana. Podía adivinar que se trataba de un día soleado, de esos que no aprecio mucho y prefiero evitar.

Odiaba el calor y bochorno, por lo que mi madre se quejaba a menudo.

Me levanté perezosa, aun con las sábanas entre mis piernas y el cabello revuelto, luego solté un largo bostezó que tapé con una mano. No recordaba haber dormido tan profundamente en mucho tiempo que comenzaba a pensar que algo andaba mal conmigo.

Me vestí con mi ropa favorita, y calcé los zapatos más cómodos, dignos de un buen sábado. No solía hacerlo a menudo, pero había despertado de un ánimo tan agradable que era inevitable.

El apartamento estaba sumido en un silencio conciliatorio y no mortal, nada comparado con el de ayer. Las risas de algunos niños en la calle y el ligero motor de un auto eran agradablemente satisfactorios para mis oídos.

Me pasé una mano por los cabellos para peinarlos ligeramente, yendo directamente a la cocina, pero algo llamó mi atención. Inuyasha, el chico de ojos dorados, durmiendo profundamente en el sillón, con lo vi la noche anterior antes de caer rendida yo también. Esperaba que como los anteriores días saliera a tempranas horas, y no regresara hasta la noche en que no lo pudiera ver. Como un fantasma. Pero no, al contrario, se encontraba tumbado en el sillón sobre su costado, con un brazo debajo de la almohada y el otro escondido entre las mantas.

Su semblante era tan sereno y perfecto, que no tendría nada de dificultad en compararlo con Adonis, o cualquier otro dios griego. Su respiración era acompasada, ligera, profunda, pero algo torpe, como si le costara trabajo cada suspirar. Me di tiempo para detallarlo. La nariz respingada, ese par de cejas pobladas, la tez clara tostada, y esos mechones de cabello que le caían sobre la frente curiosamente.

Parecía inverosímil que sólo hace cuatro días un extraño chico de ojos dorados haya aparecido en la sala de mi apartamento, con la absurda historia de una perla y el riesgo de mi alma, jurando ser el protector de ésta. Parecía irreal que ese arrebatado muchacho pudiera dormir tan pacíficamente, con el semblante más sereno que pudiera ver en mucho, y la tranquilidad innata de un cachorro indefenso. En realidad, no era tan malo cuando su ceño no estaba fruncido y la seriedad de su rostro era reemplazada por la calma profunda del sueño.

Era ahora que me reprochaba haber pensado siquiera que esos días ausentes y noches tan cortas en casa se debía a que, de alguna manera y por razones que desconocía totalmente, Inuyasha trataba de evitarme. Absurdo.

Lo vi abrir los ojos lentamente, como si hubiera escuchado cualquier parte de mis pensamientos, y pareció desorbitado por un segundo, después enfocó su mirada en mí y pareció extrañado, como si no supiera donde se encontraba, o que hacía yo mirándolo con tanto asombro.

Al principio pensé que correr y esconderme en mi cuarto al haber sido descubierta en tal hazaña, pero, en cambio, dije lo primero que se me vino a la cabeza.

-Bueno días. Veo que dormiste bien- murmuré, de todas maneras mi voz podría escucharse a la perfección.

-¿Qué hora es?- preguntó desorientado, como si hubiera dormido un año o más.

Miré el reloj de la pared.

-Un poco más de las nueve. Estaba a punto de preparar el desayuno ¿Me acompañas?- ofrecí, aun dudando de cómo fue que salió eso de mi boca. Hasta donde sabía, él había señalado claramente que no estaba interesado en ninguna de mis muestras amigables, o el trato de llevarnos bien por el tiempo de su estadía.

No lo pensó mucho, casi de inmediato se levantó, pero antes de poder enderezarse completamente, un latigazo pareció golpearle el estómago y hacerlo gemir de dolor, de nuevo se había encorvado, a pesar de sus intentos para pasar desapercibido.

-Qué sucede ¿Te encuentras bien?- exclamé cuando llegué a su lado.

-No es nada. Supongo que no me he recuperado por completo- dijo con gracia. Sinceramente yo no pude encontrar lo gracioso. Lo miré preocupada por un momento, antes de notar ligeras manchas carmesí en su camisa blanca.

-¿Recuperar?- dije casi paranoica.

-Anoche, descubrí otra ave rodeando insistentemente el edificio. Supuse que había encontrado el apartamento en que te encontrabas, así que lo seguí-masculló Inuyasha. Yo temblé. No era posible que alguien hubiera encontrado este lugar, había tomado precauciones, estaba segura -No conté con que tendría amigos. Fue difícil terminar con todos ellos.

Sonrió altaneramente y no pude evitar tranquilizarme un poco, después de todo seguíamos siendo invisibles para ellos, y no habría temor de que alguno quisiera hacernos una visita, no con la condición en la que se encontraba Inuyasha. No obstante, pensar que unas simples aves habían provocado tales daños a un hombre con esas habilidades, me hacían sentir de nuevo intranquila.

¿Y si lograban rastrearme y descubrían mi apartamento? ¿Y si decidían atacar?¿Podría Inuyasha cargar con una pelea en esas condiciones?

No dejaba de formular preguntas en mi mente, cada vez más terribles que la anterior. No obstante, la manera tan despreocupada de Inuyasha me confundía irremediablemente. Primero recalcaba cuan cuidadosos debíamos ser ya que mi bienestar y su trabajo estaban en juego, y luego sonreía y actuaba como si se hubiera firmado el tratado de paz mundial. Suspiré cansada y me revolví el flequillo. Ya tendría tiempo de aprender cada una de sus reacciones.

Lo vi levantarse con dificultad, ignorando el dolor o cualquier otra cosa que se lo impidiera.

-¿Al menos podrías intentar descansar?- le reproché desde atrás, cuidando que no fuera a caerse.

-Te preocupas demasiado por unos simples rasguños- dijo arrogante. Yo bufé y me crucé de brazos. Bien, que se rompiera el cuello si así lo deseaba.

Pasamos a la cocina, donde me dispuse a hacer un buen desayuno. No tenía invitados a menudo cuando vivía con mi madre, pero sabía cómo lucirme cuando de comida se trataba. Podía sentir la mirada de Inuyasha clavarse en mi espalda y supervisar cada movimiento que realizaba, lo que, sinceramente, me tenía con los pelos de punta, a pesar de mis intentos por ignorarlo.

El televisor se encendió, supuse que fue por obra de él y di gracias a cuanto dios se me ocurriera por tan grandiosa distracción. Vertí algunos huevos en una sartén y serví un par de vasos con jugo.

-¿Necesitas ayuda?- escuché a mis espaldas.

Brinqué de mi sitio y me di la vuelta en menos de un santiamén, llevando junto a mi codo un vaso que recién había servido. Mi corazón logró acelerarse en un segundo cuando Inuyasha apareció detrás de mí, con las manos en los bolsillos y esa pose tan despreocupadamente serena. La sonrisa arrogante de sus labios me hizo temblar y la sangre rápidamente se acumuló en mi rostro.

¿Qué no había cosa alguna en él que no causara estragos en mí?

Comencé a tartamudear, justo cuando pensé que tenía la situación controlada. Grave error. Recordé el jugo derramado cuando bajaba por mi codo, con una fría sensación de escalofríos recorriendo mi piel, y lo usé como vía de escape a él y sus penetrantes y extraños ojos dorados. Busqué una toalla de papel y la restregué contra la barra, sin mirarlo por un momento. No dejaba de balbucear.

-¿Sucede algo?- murmuró desde el umbral, escrutándome ligeramente.

_Contrólate, Kagome._

-Si…bueno, no…yo- gemí en mi interior por saberme tan inútil de poder completar una frase entera. Fregué una vez más esa mesa más que limpia, buscando las palabras. En verdad me esforcé. Inuyasha parecía burlarse de mi torpeza, entonces desee verdaderamente patearlo.

El timbre de la puerta sonó como miles de campanas clamando libertad. Me dirigí a la puerta victoriosa por dentro, pasando a un lado de él, evitando cualquier contacto que pudiera alocar mis sentidos más de lo que se encontraban. Respiré hondo un par de veces, alisando arrugas invisibles en mi blusa, y giré la perilla.

Una hilera de blancos dientes y ojos tan negros como la noche me recibió del otro lado. Estuve a punto de gritar de la impresión.

-Buenos días, hermosa- canturreó una voz de pana. Tragué el estorboso nudo que se formó en mi garganta, forzándome a responder.

-Oh…Bankotsu, que sorpresa. No me dijiste que vendrías- dije a penas, deseando que cierto chico se quedara en la cocina.

-Bueno, en realidad me sentí un poco mal por lo de ayer. No fue justo que te hiciera a un lado sólo por una conquista- exclamó arrepentido, con esa cara de cachorro que sabía me hacía enternecer.

-Descuida, no pasa nada. ¿Te divertiste?

Soltó un quejido con su garganta, a modo de desapruebo. Luego pasó de mirarme a mí, a observar el interior de mi apartamento, como si algo le llamara verdaderamente la atención. Eso era inusual. Bankotsu no era del tipo entrometido.

-No sabía que tenías visitas- masculló más serio.

Seguí su mirada y me encontré con otra más cálida pero firme. Un escalofrío recorrió mi columna vertebral y me hizo estremecer. Inuyasha nos miraba desde dentro, con la expresión serena y los ojos fijos en mi mejor amigo.

Desde mi punto, todo pareció una batalla mental entre ambos chicos. No dejaban de mirarse, como si con eso pudieran decirse miles de cosas, nada buenas, por cierto. Inuyasha mantenía los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, inmóvil como una estatua, mientras que Bankotsu, con las manos a los costados y la expresión más dura que jamás vi en él, lo encaraba desde el marco de la puerta principal.

Estuve a punto de ponerme en frente de ambos, pero la escena era verdaderamente intimidante.

Carraspeé un par de veces, en un intento por llamar la atención de ambos. Comenzaba a pensar que en cualquier momento uno saltaría encima del otro. Intenté formar la voz más normal del mundo.

-Bankotsu, él es Inuyasha, está alojándose temporalmente aquí. Inuyasha, este es Bankotsu, un viejo amigo- bramé lo suficientemente alto para que los dos pudieran escucharme.

-Creí que estabas quedándote sola- barreó Bankotsu, aun con la mirada fija en Inuyasha. Yo lo sentí como un golpe en el estómago.

-Sí- me apresuré a responder –pero Inuyasha es nuevo en la ciudad, y necesitaba donde alojarse…

-No sabía que le alquilabas tu casa a extraños- me interrumpió mi amigo. Yo tragué fuertemente de nuevo, pensando con extrema rapidez cuales debían ser mis palabras siguientes.

-Inuyasha no es un extraño. Lo conocí hace tiempo en Osaka, cuando visitaba a mis abuelos. Desde entonces hemos estado comunicándonos. Es un gran chico…y muy confiable- murmuré lo último más bajo, esperando que sólo Bankotsu pudiera escucharlo. Estaba rogando porque me creyera de una vez, no entendía por qué de pronto su ataque de sobreprotección, pero estaba poniéndome en aprietos.

Unos cuantos segundos en los que nadie hizo nada, para después recibir una cálida sonrisa por parte de Bankotsu, como siempre. Acarició la coronilla de mi cabeza, como si fuera una hermana menor.

-De acuerdo, si confías en él yo también lo hago- dijo al final, yo lo miré radiante –pero creo que ya debo irme. Sólo quería disculparme…es todo. Nos vemos el lunes.

Y se fue antes de que pudiera contestar cualquier cosa, como un relámpago extendiendo la mano. Parpadeé un par de veces antes de cerrar la puerta a mis espaldas, con la mirada fija en el suelo, como si fuera lo más extraordinario del mundo. Escuché un suspiro no tan lejano y después unos cuantos pasos hacía mí. No hice nada.

Los segundos se hicieron eternos, segundos en los que sentí mis ojos aguarse como un par de mares.

Nunca le había tenido secretos a Bankotsu, y el saber que mi pequeña mentirilla se había caído como hojas en un huracán, me hizo sentir la más huraña mentirosa de todas. No quería que mi mejor amigo desconfiara de mí, en verdad lo necesitaba más que nunca, pero no pude evitarlo, no quería que se pusiera en peligro sólo porque tenía un problema de boca floja. Ahora me sentía terrible, sin contar que la primera impresión entre ambos fue todo un asco.

Los pasos de Inuyasha se detuvieron a un par de metros de mí. Su fragancia llenó ligeramente mi atmósfera, como un calmante. Después lo escuché hablar.

-Lamento los problemas- comenzó serio -pero debo ser sincero, como tu guardián, ese tipo no me agrada- murmuró sin mirarme. Por un momento creí que intentaba no olvidar el rostro de mi amigo.

Su declaración no logró sorprenderme, en realidad pude notarlo desde que ambos chocaron miradas por primera vez. Así que sus palabras no eran tan impresionantes. No obstante, la verdadera cuestión era ¿Por qué? ¿Qué tenía mi amigo de malo para que Inuyasha pensara en él como una amenaza?

-Escucha, Bankotsu es mi amigo desde que tengo memoria. Lo conozco de toda la vida, y si algo es seguro es que él jamás haría algo que pudiera lastimarme. Así que no hay de qué preocuparse- dije firmemente, no sólo porque se tratara de mi mejor amigo, sino porque estaba completamente segura de ello.

Supe que mis palabras no lo convencieron del todo, pero al menos lograron tranquilizarlo. Aun había un extraño rastro de cautela en su rostro, como si temiera que en cualquier momento apareciera y tumbara la puerta para atacarnos. Absurdo, pero seguro no descartaba nada. Parecía jugarse su papel de guardián a grados inimaginables.

Asintió casi imperceptiblemente, y yo suspiré un tanto aliviada, antes de que a mi nariz llegara el singular olor de algo quemándose.

-¡Demonios¡- exclamé –el desayuno.

-.-

-Descuida, mamá, todo va bien por aquí. Me estoy adaptando rápido al edificio…aún no conozco a nadie, pero tengo la seguridad de que son agradables- le dije a mi madre desde el teléfono.

Tal parece que sus ataques por saber que hago a cada momento habían cesado por un rato, aunque demasiado corto. Dos días exactamente, debía estar agradecida. Ahora sonaba más normal que de costumbre, lo que me hacía pensar que comenzaba a adaptarse a la idea de que ahora no vivía bajo su techo.

Había pasado gran parte de la mañana pegada al teléfono, no por gusto propio, pero fue agradable escuchar la dulce voz de mi madre de nueva cuenta. Los extrañaba. Así que después de recibir la excelente noticia sobre la visita ocurrente de Sota desde la universidad de Tohoku, tuve que despedirme sin más que un "nos veremos pronto", sin saber muy bien cuando sería. Nunca fui experta en el arte del sentimentalismo, y expresarlo de verdad me costaba, a pesar de mis esfuerzos para reprimir el pudor de la ocasión.

Aún seguía sintiéndome nostálgica por apartarme de mi hogar, y el departamento que al principio me pareció tan desconocido seguía siéndolo, sólo que ahora con mis cosas personales.

Suspiré profundamente, había olvidado colgar la bocina después de que dejé de escuchar a mi madre del otro lado de la línea. Seguía sosteniéndola contra mi oído como si pudiera viajar por medio de ella hasta mi casa.

-Si la extrañas tanto ¿Por qué no regresas?- escuché a mis espaldas. Ésta vez no me sorprendí en lo absoluto. Comenzaba a acostumbrarme a sus repentinas apariciones.

Era seguro que Inuyasha había escuchado toda o gran parte de nuestra conversación, y también identificado cada una de mis caras al hablar. No estaba sorprendida por ello, ni por el hecho de que cuidara tanto de mí… a final de cuentas ese era su trabajo ¿Tanto abarcaba su contrato? Parte de eso me hacía sentir bien, segura, protegida, en lugar de sentirlo osadía.

El chico de ojos dorados me miró fijamente, tratando de traspasar esa mirada ausente y expresión vacía. Entonces recordé con cuanta facilidad eso podía provocarme un sonrojo.

-Es complicado- respondí a medias, evitando cualquier contacto visual.

Pensaba en ello, en las causas que me habían llevado a abandonar a mi familia, nada buenas desde mi visión, e incomprensibles desde la de los demás. No esperaba que Inuyasha lo comprendiera, por ello nunca había sacado el tema. Tampoco es que compartiéramos muchas palabras en el día. Eran aquellas cosas que reservaba a mi mundo, sólo para mí.

Sonaba más grave de lo que era.

Me deslicé por la pared hasta que toqué el suelo. La fatiga de esas noches sin sueño y ajetreos del día me estaban cobrando la cuenta. Luego, sin invitaciones o ademanes, Inuyasha hizo lo mismo que yo, colocándose justo enfrente de mis ojos. Seguía esperando una respuesta, aunque no estuviera consciente de que no deseaba que la obtuviera. Parecía interesado…yo no podía negarme a algo así.

Me mordí el labio nerviosa.

-Yo era muy pequeña cuando mi padre murió en un accidente de auto- comencé, sin saber de dónde obtuve el valor y el coraje –mi madre estaba embarazada de mi hermano. Nunca pudo reponerse de ello.

Desvié la mirada hacía el techo, evitando imaginar la escena de hace años. Inuyasha me miraba atento, y yo supe que ahora no podría dejar de hablar. No lo estaba pensando tampoco, me sería inútil.

-Desde entonces fuimos sólo ella, yo, y el pequeño que se aproximaba- continué, forzando una sonrisa- con el tiempo aprendimos a depender los unos de los otros, y sin pensarlo me dediqué a protegerlos…hasta que mi hermano recibió esa beca para ir a la universidad…eso destrozó a mi madre, pero lo acepto de buena manera, después de todo se trataba del futuro de Sota, y eso le importaba mucho.

"Pasó el tiempo, y sólo éramos ella y yo contra el mundo. La apoyaba y estaba en todo momento con ella, pero sabía que no le haría nada bien con el tiempo. Algún día tendría que seguir los mismos pasos que siguió mi hermano menor, y no quería que mi madre dependiera tanto de mí cuando sucediera. Eso la dejaría indefensa."

Hice una pausa para mirarlo. Estaba tan atento a mis palabras que no pude evitar compararlo con un niño escuchando el cuento de su madre, o sólo era la intensidad de su mirada. Quién sabe. Respiré hondo.

-Bankotsu conocía mis temores, y me dio la grandiosa idea de la mudanza…incluso ayudó a conseguir el lugar- lo vi apretar la mandíbula, no muy contento de que mi amigo tuviera lugar en la historia –no estaba segura, no me agrada la idea de dejarlos, pero no quería causar molestias en el futuro, por eso acepte. Por el bienestar de mi madre.

Descubrí que había sido demasiado sencillo contarle eso a Inuyasha. Sabía que no me juzgaría por mis acciones, y tampoco criticaría sobre mi forma de vida. Lo apreciaba. Podía confiar en que respetaría mi decisión.

Sin embargo, se veía de nuevo sumergido en ese inmenso trance que lo había tenido cautivo los días anteriores, como si su consciencia fuera trasladada a lo más profundo de un recuerdo. No me atreví a preguntar ésta vez, comenzaba a ser más cuidadosa con respecto a las situaciones de él y su pasado. No quería otra escena como la de la noche anterior.

Ese chico representaba para mí todo un enigma jamás conocido. Desde su forma de expresarse, lo burlesco de sus palabras cuando estaba relajado, y lo serio que se volvía cuando creía en el peligro. Incluso la manera ágil y feroz al luchar. No imaginaba cómo había llegado a su situación, encerrado en un libro por cientos de años si era necesario, sólo a la espera de la siguiente que necesitara de sus servicios y lo liberara.

Debía ser difícil.

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo?- musité con calma, recibiendo en respuesta una mirada como el oro fija en mí. Lo tomé como una afirmativa -¿Cómo es que llegaste a ese libro?

No era problema si se reusaba a hablar, no lo presionaría después de todo, pero necesitaba saber qué tipo de persona era, de dónde venía, y cuál era su propósito haciendo lo que hacía.

Pasó un corto tiempo antes de que contestara, con una voz fuerte y suave a la vez.

-Fue hace ya mucho…en la guerra de la que te hablé. Mi madre era humana y mi padre un poderoso Inu Youkai.

-¿Tú papá era un demonio? Entonces eres parte demonio- lo interrumpí, asombrada. Él asintió.

-No era muy usual ver ese tipo de relaciones, por lo que nací como un ser híbrido, un hanyou. Con el tiempo aprendí a cuidarme solo y a sobrevivir, robando aldeas y asaltando a los viajeros en los caminos. Era temido en la región, y me conocían como el demonio Inuyasha… Todo iba muy bien, hasta que un grupo de guerreros nada usuales decidió luchar conmigo. Perdí. Pero antes de morir uno de ellos, un monje que parecía la cabeza del grupo, me ofreció una vida sirviendo a las grandes majestades de la región. Estuve a cargo de cuidar a Midoriko.

No había expresión alguna en su rostro al hablar, más que la de alguien que se concentra en recordar ciertos detalles que olvidaba. Ahora yo era la que lo escuchaba atenta, sin perderme ningún detalle. Ciertamente no esperaba que respondiera mi pregunta como si nada.

-Por años ellos ayudaron a incrementar mis poderes y controlarlos a placer. Me volví más fuerte, y sin pensarlo me convertí en uno de ellos, protegiendo la aldea y cumpliendo mi cargo como guardián de la sacerdotisa… Hasta la inesperada guerra por el poder- hizo una mueca de desagrado, después siguió –Yo estaba a cargo de vigilar a Midoriko, pero, cuando decidió dar su vida para detener tal tragedia no pude detenerla.

"Luego apareció Onigumo y la absurda idea para crear nuevas perlas con el alma de jóvenes aprendices inocentes. Frustramos cada uno de sus planes, lo que desató su furia, y como venganza me encerró en ese libro, como maldición, dejándome salir sólo cuando siento la presencia del alma de Midoriko en apuros...y, cuando la amenaza era aniquilada, regresaba al libro, a dormir por muchos años más. Onigumo dijo algo como 'Guardián hoy, guardián por siempre'. Esa es mi condena"

Finalizó viendo a través del pasillo. Yo permanecí pensando en su historia, y lo trágica que era. Saberse el responsable de que una de las más grandes entidades de tiempos feudales sacrificara su vida debía ser una carga grande con la que debió cargar todos los días, al punto de ser maldecido para siempre.

Una parte de mí se removió por él. Imaginaba lo difícil que era pasar la eternidad dentro de un libro, esperando a la siguiente persona que lo despertaría de un sueño eterno, para volver a dormir después. Rostros diferentes, épocas diferentes. No lograba adivinar como lograba acoplarse a cada tiempo en el que despertaba. Ahora comprendía esas miradas perdidas, después de todo, ésta no era su época.

-Entonces has estado atrapado desde entonces ¿Cuántos años tienes en realidad?

-519 con exactitud- masculló burlón –aunque es difícil saberlo. Estando dentro del libro no envejezco, sino que me adentro en un sueño profundo, y cuando despierto ya han pasado muchos años.

-Sólo envejeces cuando estás despierto, sin duda envidiable. Imagina la cantidad de modelos que darían cualquier cosa por algo así- reí.

Inuyasha me miró divertido, le había agradado mi broma después de todo. Me sentí satisfecha, sabiendo que había logrado mucho en tan poco.

Sin duda su pasado debió haber estado rodeado de sombras, pero ahí estaba el típico Inuyasha, burlándose de su destino y los que se entrometían. Jamás se había quejado por ello, eso era de admirar. Aunque nunca se lo diría.

El ambiente era agradable, como si nos conociéramos de toda la vida. No me había importado abrirme de esa manera con él, fue espontáneo e incluso relajante, e Inuyasha no tuvo problemas al contarme una parte de su pasado que, a pesar de saber que era demasiado pequeño, me hacía sentir una parte verdadera de su futuro, no sólo como la chica que lo invocó accidentalmente cuando limpiaba su casa.

Comenzaba a sentirme parte de ese mundo. El mundo donde existían todas aquellas criaturas que la gente normal llamada "leyendas". Un mundo presentado ante mí de manera inesperada, y que ahora se adhería mi ser y lo que eso significaba. Tal vez no estaba contando con todos los riesgos que proclamaban ser una descendiente de la gran Midoriko, pero confiaba en Inuyasha para protegerme.

De manera absurda confiaba en él.

-Escucha…estuve pensando, y no me parece justo que tengas que dormir en ese incómodo sofá- exclamé -¿Qué te parece si arreglamos la habitación de huéspedes para ti?

Él negó.

-Nunca me gustó mucho ese lugar- sentenció el chico de ojos dorados –pero me agrada lo que hiciste con ese cuarto de tiliches.

Se levantó de su lugar y me extendió la mano para que hiciera lo mismo. Yo la tomé, sintiendo una oleada de corrientes eléctricas recorrer desde la palma hasta mi columna. Sonreí abiertamente, impulsando mi cuerpo al levantarse.

-Entonces ya sé lo que haremos ésta tarde.

_Continuará…_

**Que tal, mis queridas lectoras. Aquí presentándome con un nuevo capítulo de guardián.**

**Es momento de que las situaciones mejoren, o empeoren, qué más da, la cuestión es que habrá diversión al máximo. Falta mucho por conocer por parte de Inuyasha, el extraño chico de ojos dorados, y Kagome, la chica cotidiana de poca paciencia. Espero no se hayan matado aun al fin de este fic.**

**Nos seguimos leyendo!**

_**Ángel Nocturno…**_


	5. Agitando la marea

_Capítulo 5: Agitando la marea_

-Argg… ¡Eso arde mujer!- bramó Inuyasha

-¡Sería más sencillo de dejaras de moverte tanto!- exclamé con una botella de alcohol de la mano derecha.

-¡Ya te dije que no lo necesito!

-No me vengas con eso ahora…así que deja de llorar, Inuyasha.

Inuyasha refunfuñó por lo bajo y frunció el ceño aun más, si es que era posible. Tal vez supiera que su batalla estaba perdida conmigo o que en realidad precisaba ser curado. Además, necesitaba encontrar una forma de disculparme con él, porque, de alguna manera, lo que le pasaba ahora era culpa mía.

Por la tarde, mientras regresaba de la escuela, había sido atacada por una parvada de aves invocadas. Inuyasha llegó antes de que cualquier ave me rozara incluso con el viento y logró desviarlos a las afueras de la ciudad, donde nadie pudiera ver tales monstruos, o los dotes casi magistrales que él poseía para luchar. Con un solo movimiento había logrado deshacerse de la mayoría, pero una parvada más lo tomó por sorpresa, haciéndole una herida en el brazo izquierdo.

No había sido muy difícil terminar con el resto, y a pesar de que me insistiera que la herida se iría en unos días, pude convencerlo de que me dejara curarlo, llevándonos a esta situación.

Pasé de nuevo el algodón mojado sobre la herida, e Inuyasha casi suelta un alarido. Tuve que contenerme mucho para no dejar una carcajada. Era poco decir que la situación me estaba dejando más que satisfecha, aunque él se quejara como un niño y me mirara con ojos de odio.

¿Cada cuando tenías la oportunidad de tener a tal merced a tu guardián?

Dejé el algodón a un lado y claramente pude ver la cara de alivio de Inuyasha. Después tomé una venda y la enredé en su brazo con cuidado. No quería que volviera a abrirse.

-¿Ves? No fue tan difícil- mascullé con los brazos en la cintura.

Él me envió una mirada reprochante, y tuve que aguantar una serie de risas nuevamente. Tomé los utensilios usados de la mesa y fui directamente al baño a guardarlos, sintiéndome incapaz de ver esa cara acusadora sin poder contenerme, y, sinceramente, comenzaba a ponerme nerviosa. Él me siguió, pude escuchar sus pasos en conjunto con los míos, y temí que hubiera visto la sonrisa que no pude contener antes de girarme. Si era así, podía comenzar a orar y buscar el escondite más cercano.

-Así que te parece gracioso- dijo con aires superiores –espero que lo siga siendo cuando decida dejarte unos cuantos pajarracos a ti la próxima vez.

_Lo sabía._

Giré lentamente sobre mis talones, una vez que abandoné las cosas dentro del toallero de madera chocolate, y lo miré fijamente unos instantes. Tenía los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y el ceño fruncido sobre esos ojos que apuntaban insistentemente hacia mí, como pequeñas cuchillas de oro. La manga de su brazo izquierdo estaba doblada dejándome ver el vendaje y su cabello estaba un tanto desalineado. Entonces no pude evitar pensar que se trataba sólo de una rabieta de niño pequeño.

-Sé que no hablas enserio- dije muy confiada, dirigiéndome a la cocina –te tomas muy enserio tu papel de guardián.

Bufó y dio media vuelta, hacia la habitación que habíamos remodelado hace una semana y ahora le pertenecía. Lo escuché murmurar algo como _"No abuses de tu suerte, niña"_, y después bastó un portazo para dejar un completo silencio en el departamento.

Sonreí.

Comenzaba a acostumbrarme al mal carácter de Inuyasha, y, cuando lo conocías, dejaba de molestarte tanto. Aunque eso no evitara que peleáramos constantemente por cosas vánales. También podía sacarme de quicio de vez en cuando, lo aceptaba, después de todo él no era un algodón de azúcar ni yo un niño hambriento.

Comencé a hacer la cena. Debía admitir que últimamente pasaba mucho tiempo en la cocina por las tardes, intentando llevar algo diferente a la mesa cada noche. Había usa incluso un par de recetarios que mi madre había metido en la caja de la vajilla por "error", y me aprendí de memoria una que otra receta que me parecía apetitosa en la ilustración. No era voluntad de buena samaritana cocinar algo de su agrado ¡Para nada!...Y no tendría que hacer eso si él no hubiera dicho, con su tacto tan poco atendido, que mi comida era insípida.

¡Insípida!

Me vi tentada a golpearlo, pero no lo hice. ¿Qué culpa tenían mis puños de que mi guardián fuera un cabezota?

¡Ninguna!

Miré mi reloj de muñeca y tomé después los guantes de cocina. Esta sería noche de comida Italiana, y que mejor que Lasaña Boloñesa. Cuando estuvo lista miré satisfecha mi obra, no sin antes asegurarme de esconder bien ese libro entre la alacena. No necesitaba que él supiera de su existencia…pensaría que hacía trampa con la comida.

Lo llamé a la mesa y él salió a regañadientes. Pude ver a primera instancia que seguía enojado conmigo por haberlo torturado con el alcohol, pero pareció disiparse esa ira cuando comió el primer bocado. Yo lo miré esperando una aprobación, pero él no dijo nada y siguió comiendo mientras sentía una vena salir en mi cabeza.

-¿Qué te parece?- pregunté haciéndome la inocente. Él me miró por unos momentos después de llevarse un buen bocado, pero no dijo nada y siguió masticando. Sonreí satisfecha.

Era demasiado orgulloso para aceptar que estaba bueno.

Comimos en silencio durante un rato. Me devané los sesos buscando un tema de conversación que terminara con esa desesperante calma, como lo que había hecho hoy en la universidad, o alguna plática interesante con mis amigas. Algo difícil cuando lo tenía las 24 horas vigilándome de cerca. ¡Él lo sabía todo! Cada minuto de cada hora de mi vida, así que me era difícil encontrar algo nuevo de que hablar.

Me quedé observando mi plato durante unos momentos. El ambiente comenzaba a ponerse tenso…tal vez sólo para mí, porque Inuyasha seguí comiendo con ganas.

-Mañana haremos una visita- murmuró casual.

-¿Visita?- pregunté contrariada, frunciendo levemente el ceño. Esperaba que mi ansiedad por comenzar una conversación no luciera desesperada.

Él asintió después de limpiarse con una servilleta. Sus modales al comer no eran muy buenos después de todo.

-Iremos a visitar a la anciana Kaede…esa vieja bruja me debe explicaciones- bramó y continuó comiendo, ahora un poco más aprisa. Yo no pude sostener mi duda.

-¿Quién es la anciana Kaede?

Él me miró de nuevo, pero sólo fue un instante corto, suficiente para agitar mi corazón. No lograba averiguar qué contenía su mirada para dejarme en ese estado con tanta facilidad. Tomé un sorbo de agua para disimular un poco mi turbación.

-La líder del grupo- dijo con simplicidad encogiéndose de hombros.

Revolví mi comida con un tenedor, pensando, hasta que a mi mente se vino una idea.

-¿El grupo? ¿Te refieres al de hace 500 años?

Lo vi asentir y después tomar un trago de agua. Yo regresé mi mirada al mi plato casi lleno, pero no lo veía en realidad, mi mente estaba más ocupada pensando en otras cosas.

-¿El grupo original?- pregunté de nuevo, con más ganas. Últimamente Inuyasha se tomaba el tiempo para explicarme las cosas que aún no entendía, a pesar de su poca paciencia y mi gran curiosidad, debía admitir que me dejaban satisfecha sus respuestas.

Entonces levantó sus ojos dorador y los posó en mí. Yo temblé, pero esta vez era diferente. En sus ojos no había la chispa cálida y un tanto pícara de siempre, no, ahora eran brillosos pero más oscuros, y por un momento creí ver melancolía en ellos, como las veces anteriores en que lo observaba sin que él lo notara. Algo en mi interior se removió. Olvidaba que él no pertenecía a esta época, seguro que el recuerdo de su tiempo, sus compañeros, lo hacía regresar al pasado, cuando un ruin ser lo había maldecido y lo había hecho viajar en el tiempo sin reglas ni control.

-Sus descendientes. La maldición sólo me afectó a mí.

Lo vi suspirar con disimulo, como si no quisiera que yo lo viera. Pero lo vi. Y me fue imposible no sentir odio al ser que lo había afectado tanto, aunque a él le encantara jugar a ser el fuerte. Así lo veía yo: un chico arrogante y orgulloso que no quería ayuda del mundo, sin embargo se encontraba solo.

No tenía por qué ser así.

Terminamos de comer y me dispuse a lavar los platos mientras él veía televisión en la sala. Estos últimos días, aparte de la escuela y la caza de demonios que iban tras de mí, me había dado tiempo para desempacar lo restante y llamar unas cuantas veces a mi casa. Mi hermano había llegado hace poco, y estaba ansioso por conocer mi nuevo hogar. Yo no estaba lista aun para que conocieran a Inuyasha.

Bankotsu fue un caso especial fuera de mis manos.

Era ahora cuando no podía dejar de pensar en los hechos que me habían llevado a donde estaba, con una persona que hace sólo unos días no eran más que un desconocido de ojos dorados, mi mejor amigo molesto conmigo por creerse "engañado", mi madre nerviosa y sospechando que algo ocurría, y a mí sin importarme un bledo lo anterior. Tal vez era egoísta no pensar en lo que pudieran pensar los demás, más incluso si esas personas me importaban mucho, pero la situación era peligrosa y no iba a arriesgarlos por no querer sentirme sola. Poner distancia me pareció la mejor opción. Además no estaba del todo sola…Inuyasha estaba conmigo.

-.-

-¿Seguro que es aquí, señorita?

Miré a Inuyasha un momento y él asintió.

-Por supuesto- respondí segura.

Pagué al conductor la cantidad correcta y bajé del Taxi. Inuyasha ya me esperaba abajo.

Sinceramente también estaba un poco confusa, pero no dije nada. Nos habíamos detenido en un camino de tierra, un tanto alejado de la ciudad, donde no nos rodeaba nada más que verde vegetación y árboles tan grandes que apenas dejaban pasar la luz del sol para que no pareciera tan lúgubre.

Me dediqué a revisar el perímetro en busca de algo familiar, mientras Inuyasha seguía con la mirada al taxi que ahora se alejaba rápidamente dando tumbos por el camino rocoso.

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunté mirándolo fijamente. Él no me veía a mi.

-Es muy diferente a los autos que recuerdo.

-Supongo que han avanzado mucho desde la última vez que saliste.

-Sí, supongo que si- dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Inuyasha salió del camino por el que unos instantes de había ido el taxi, y se adentró al bosque, viendo y tocando algunos árboles, como si los saludara, aunque solo acariciara la corteza. Yo me dediqué a seguirlo mientras veía lo que hacía, sin hacer más ruido que el que provenía de mis pisadas.

-¿Estás seguro que es por aquí, Inuyasha?- pregunté siguiendo torpemente sus pasos entre la maleza.

-Seguro. Me encargué de marcar algunos árboles para guiar el camino, pero han crecido y casi no puedo ver las marcas.

Me quedé viendo un rato un árbol que él acababa de tocar, sin encontrar nada. A menos que las marcas fueran invisibles para ojos normales como los míos, en esos árboles no había nada, y sin embargo lo seguí por el camino que no parecía tener fin, porque delante de mí se alzaban más y más árboles que él tocaba antes de avanzar.

-No veo ninguna marca- mascullé cuando me cansé de intentarlo.

-Claro que no, no sería tan tonto para darle la ubicación al enemigo.

Tocó otro árbol cuidadosamente y después sonrió, pero esa sonrisa se desvaneció casi al instante, como siempre. Volteó a verme y con un movimiento de cabeza señalo que me acercara. Yo lo hice, acercándome lo suficiente, intentando ver lo que sea que él veía, sin resultado de nuevo. Lo escuché resoplar, y su aliento chocó contra mi sien, dejando pequeñas descargas eléctricas recorrerme de pies a cabeza. Después tomó mi mano y la condujo a donde él tocaba.

Mientras tanto no pude evitar comparar el tamaño de su mano con la mía, siendo una gran diferencia. Sus dedos palparon sobre los míos hasta que dieron con un orificio no muy profundo en la corteza, donde podría caber perfectamente el dedo de Inuyasha.

-¿Lo sientes?

Asentí un poco turbada aun. Él alejó su mano de la mía dejando un leve calor y sensación de cosquilleo que tuve que frotar para que desapareciera. ¿Qué era eso? De pronto me tocaba y sentía que había perdido el suelo, y me irritaba no saber lo que sucedía. Tal vez era su porte imponente y altivo, o su intolerable confianza, o porque simplemente su piel siempre estaba caliente.

-Bien. Así sabrás a donde dirigirte en caso de que sea necesario.

Me giré rápidamente hacia él, temblando ante lo que sus palabras provocaron en mí, ya que, traducido a un idioma comprensible, eso significaba "ven aquí si fallo y no puedo protegerte". Lo miré con el ceño fruncido mientras nos abríamos paso entre la maleza. Simplemente no podía imaginar que él no pudiera cumplir con su deber, como quedar gravemente herido o, en el peor de lo casos, morir. Y la idea me resultó terrible, porque detestaba la idea de que alguien saliera herido por mi culpa, pero más importante, odiaba el saber que no podía hacer nada para evitar que él se arriesgara para protegerme.

Seguimos avanzando en silencio. De nuevo el único sonido eran mis secos pasos acompañados de unas cuantas aves cantando. Estuve a punto de tropezar con una roca, pero me sostuve de la rama de un árbol pequeño a mi lado.

Lo escuché reír.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?- mascullé frunciendo el ceño. Me miró divertido sobre su hombro.

-Nada en especial- dijo y siguió con su camino tranquilo. Me vi tentaba a lanzarle la piedra que me hizo tropezar, pero me contuve. Últimamente hacía uso excesivo de mi auto-control.

Lo seguí por detrás, asegurándome de mirar donde pisaba. No quería que siguiera burlándose de mi torpeza, ya suficiente tenía con que volteara a verme constantemente para asegurarse de que siguiera en pie. Enrojecí de vergüenza.

Pasamos un árbol que parecía viejo y fuerte, sus hojas danzaban con la brisa fresca y su sombra enorme se asentaba feliz sobre nosotros. Me pasé el antebrazo por la frente y sonreí. Inuyasha me guió hasta lo que parecía ser el final del camino y abrió los arbustos con sus manos, dejándome pasar primero entre ellos.

Lo primero que pude ver fueron enormes muros rodeados de árboles y árboles, de flores de distintos colores. Después, una rejilla que bien podría alcanzar los cuatro metros de largo, al final de un camino hecho de piedrecillas lisas.

Recordé los castillos enormes, con torres llenas de guardias listos al ataque de cualquier sospechoso, pero no fue así, ya que Inuyasha abrió la rejilla sin esfuerzo alguno. Yo seguía esperando a los guardias.

Caminamos por un jardín de hermosos colores y olores, con flores y vegetación muy diferente a la que la rodeaba. Parecía tan lleno de vida que quise tumbarme en el pasto, pero debía recordar para qué estábamos ahí.

Frente a nuestros ojos se alzó una enorme mansión que brillaba con el reflejo del sol, coronada por una puerta grande de madera que no parecía nada débil después de escalones de lisa piedra clara y ventanales grandes con las cortinas corridas que dejaban ver arreglos florales dentro de jarrones de porcelana pintados con delicadeza. Pude notar algunas personas barriendo hojas o podando árboles, sin percatarse de nuestra presencia, hasta que un anciano, un poco encorvado y de aspecto amable, miró hacia nuestra dirección y comenzó a correr, con todo lo que sus piececillos pudieron ofrecerle.

-¡Señor Inuyasha!- gritó desde lejos. Inuyasha soltó un suspiro hacia el hombre alegre que se aproximaba a nosotros –Oh, señor Inuyasha…¡Qué sorpresa!...no creía que fuera usted, pero concuerda perfectamente con las descripciones.

Miré extrañada al viejecillo y después a Inuyasha, que permanecía serio e impasible.

-Tú debes ser Myoga- mencionó

-Me alegra saber que me reconoce…hemos esperado por tanto tiempo su llegada- abrió los ojos como si recién recordara algo- pero que mal educado, Myoga maleducado…debería invitarlos a pasar…seguro no seré el único que se alegre con su presencia, amo.

Seguimos al hombre al interior de la mansión. El decorado era simplemente hermoso, de colores pasteles sin dejar lo rudimentario y elegante. Entramos a una habitación con buena vista a gran parte del jardín, donde Myoga nos dijo que esperáramos a la anciana Kaede, la líder del grupo.

Inuyasha estaba más serio de lo normal. Desde que llegamos no había mencionado más que unas cuantas palabras al hombrecillo, y después, como si estuviera prohibido, no había hecho ningún comentario además. Por otro lado su rostro, que intentaba ser serio, mantenía levemente el ceño fruncido, como si estuviera ansioso o preocupado. No pude más que concluir que estaba nervioso.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que una mujer de aparentes cincuenta, con el cabello largo y blanco, entrara a la habitación, inspeccionando con inusitado detalle a Inuyasha.

-Valla…así que eres tú- dijo la mujer con una voz suave y calma –estaba acostumbrándome a la idea de no verte en toda mi vida. Inuyasha. El guardián Inuyasha.

Inuyasha hizo una mueca con la boca, arrogante, como sólo él era. Sus brazos estaban cruzados sobre su fuerte pecho, que subía y bajaba ligeramente más rápido de lo normal, y sus ojos dorados escrutando a la anciana frente a él, como si intentara recordarla.

-Tú debes ser Kaede- murmuró mi guardián, mientras su mirada se suavizaba ante las facciones de la mujer –no eres muy diferente a la que recuerdo.

-Me alegra que digas eso…entonces nuestro trabajo no fue hecho para nada- caminó lento hacia los sillones de lino y se sentó, haciendo una seña con su mano para que la imitáramos. Lo hicimos. Ella continuó –pero, supongo que no has venido a hacerme cumplidos.

Inuyasha asintió.

-Te escucho.

-He venido por ella- Inuyasha me señaló indiscretamente con el dedo.

Sentí ambas miradas sobre mí, y no pude evitar encogerme en mi sitio, como si hubiera cometido alguna travesura. No me sorprendía que la razón de nuestra visita tuviera que ver conmigo, lo que me intimidaba era la manera de verme de aquella mujer, que parecía recién enterada de mi presencia. Aun así intenté no desviar mi mirada y verme como alguien madura.

-Y ésta jovencita es- murmuró la mujer desconcertada.

-Kagome Higurashi- contesté automáticamente, antes de que Inuyasha hiciera algún comentario.

-La nueva reencarnación de Midoriko- continuó él algo molesto. Yo no podía comprender el porqué de su enfado que parecía haber iniciado desde que puso el primer pie en la residencia.

Kaede regresó su mirada hacia él, ingenua por sus palabras.

-Reencarnación de Midoriko? ¡Eso es imposible!...no hemos recibido señales de una nueva reencarnación…si así fuera, ya lo sabríamos.

-¿Cómo explicas entonces que yo esté fuera del libro?

-¿Quieres decir que esta niña te liberó del encantamiento?- exclamó asombrada la mujer. Ambos regresaron su mirada hacia mí, la primera escrutando mi rostro firmemente, y el segundo esperando que no me perdiera ninguna parte de la charla que él aseguraba importante.

Kaede comenzó a negar un par de veces, después se levantó y comenzó a dar vueltas por la habitación. Bufó un par de veces y se giró nuevamente hacia nosotros.

-Es cierto que el parecido que hay entre- dudó un momento antes de decir mi nombre –Kagome, y la anterior reencarnación es sorprendente, pero eso no quiere decir que lo sea…nunca había existido algo así de todas maneras.

-¿Olvidas que soy yo quien puede sentirla? No hay duda en que ella lo es…¡Y no sabe nada!...no tiene la más remota idea de lo que es- masculló mi guardián.

No pude evitar sentirme ofendida con su comentario, pero sobre todo me sentía como la persona que se enreda en la historia por pura casualidad. Estaba claro que mi ignorancia estaba trayéndole problemas a Inuyasha, y lo lamentaba. No obstante, me había esforzado por aprender lo mayor posible sobre él, su mundo, y la historia tan remota que me antecedía.

De pronto fue como si un balde de agua fría me cayera sobre la cabeza. No importaba cuan dentro estuviera en la trama, o las reencarnaciones que me acontecían, incluso si mi alma era la esencia de Midoriko, jamás podría ser parte, porque mi intromisión no había sido trazada en el mapa, no era planeado que yo estuviera ahí ahora.

Pero lo estaba.

-Calma, Inuyasha…estoy segura que debe haber una explicación razonable para lo que está sucediendo…me encargaré de buscarlo en los diarios de los ancestros…mientras tanto debes tranquilizarte, tal vez no sea tan malo como parece.

-Explícate, anciana- demandó él.

-Pues…si nosotros no estábamos enterados de que una nueva reencarnación de Midoriko estaba pisando esta tierra de nuevo, puede que Naraku tampoco lo sepa aun, eso nos daría tiempo para entrenarla y ponerla al tanto.

-Tengo razones para pensar que Naraku ya está enterado de esto- bramó mi guardián con los brazos cruzados.

-Imposible!- masculló Kaede.

-Quién es Naraku?- no pude evitar preguntar. Sentía que me quedaba cada vez más fuera de la historia, cuando, prácticamente, se trataba de mí.

Kaede se sentó de nuevo frente a nosotros, con el semblante más relajado, incluso llegó a mirarme con familiaridad y dulzura que no rechacé. Carraspeó un par de veces para aclarar su garganta.

-Naraku es la transformación de Onigumo- dijo algo sombría.

Hice memoria sobre la historia que me había contado Inuyasha cuando recién lo conocí, identificando dónde entraba él.

Myoga llegó en ese momento con tres tazas de té de durazno que nos repartió. Se hizo silencio mientras tanto.

-Se refiere a la persona que descubrió que podía crear nuevas perlas con el alma de las sucesoras?- dije finalmente cuando Myoga se retiró.

-Veo que estás bien enterada de la historia…bien…Onigumo era una persona ambiciosa y con grande sed de poder, pero como sabes, la perla solo funcionaba con demonios, o parte de ellos- le envió una mirada fugaz a Inuyasha, que bufó por lo bajo –así que le vendió su cuerpo a los demonios para que se fusionaran con su carne, y así crear al ser llamado Naraku…sin poder evitar convertirse en un ser híbrido.

-Híbrido?- pregunté curiosa.

-Un ser que no es humano ni demonio…sólo la mitad de ambos- respondió Inuyasha tajante -un hanyou, como yo.

Desee haberme mordido la lengua. Obviamente el hecho de ser un hanyou era algo que lo tenía intranquilo, no desde ahora ni desde ayer, sino desde hace mucho. Años tal vez.

-Escucha, Kagome- habló Kaede, sacándome de mis cavilaciones –tal vez ahora todo te parezca extraño, incluso podrás sentirte desconectada con lo que sucede aquí…pero debes confiar en nosotros, te ayudaremos en todo lo que esté a nuestro alcance. Ahora eres una de nosotros…y nosotros nos protegemos.

Kaede me sonrió de la manera que necesitaba, como si estuviera enterada de mis pensamientos en toda la charla y quisiera reconfortarme. Sonreí de igual manera, sintiendo menos temor en mí. Quizás ser atacada por una par de hombrecillos nada peculiares no había sido la mejor manera de enterarme de todo, pero había ayudado a mi mente socarrona a entender de una vez…o de lo contrario, seguiría con un intruso en mi cocina que se roba el café de la alacena.

La tensión se fue de momento…o era sólo yo?...como sea, ahora hablábamos de trivialidades sin sentido…las rosas, el aire, el clima, el nuevo mobiliario, la mansión (que llamaba absurdamente humilde). Parecía que Inuyasha estaba más relajado también, eso porque su típico humor (si, ese arrogante y pretensioso) había vuelto, junto con un ceño menos fruncido.

El té de durazno por fin hizo su efecto y me disculpé para ir al baño, en el trayecto le dedique tiempo a revisar más minuciosamente los hermosos detalles de la mansión, que parecían cambiar con cada habitación. Descubrí que el aroma dulce provenía de las rosas frescas en las rinconeras, y me detuve a admirar su inusual color.

Al regresar, de entre la puerta blanca de roble medio abierta, distinguí las voces de Inuyasha y Kaede charlando seriamente.

Seguro debía anunciar mi regreso.

Tal vez sí, pero no lo hice. En cambio permanecía callada detrás. Sabía que estaba mal husmear, siempre me lo habían dicho, pero parte de esa conversación llamó mi atención. Sabía que Inuyasha no me lo diría aunque se lo preguntara…me ocultaba muchas cosas aun.

-Seguro que no estás aquí sólo para enseñarme a la muchacha…o acaso me equivoco? - murmuró Kaede, tan seria y vana como al principio.

¿Estaría fingiendo hace un rato? Seguro notó mi incomodidad. O yo sacaba conclusiones de nuevo.

-Vaya que eres perspicaz, anciana- masculló mi guardián, con algo de burla.

Hubo un silencio que me pareció eterno. ¿Qué pasaba allá adentro para mantenerlos tan callados? Deseaba ver sus rostros para saber de qué se trataba. La espera no ayudaba a tranquilizarme. Quizá me habían descubierto husmeando en la conversación, pero tampoco había movimiento. ¿Qué era eso que me tenía tan impaciente? Escuché un suspiro, tal vez de Kaede.

-Sabes lo que pasa, cierto?- dijo la mujer.

-No…pero es de imaginar…a ese consejo le encantan los dramas- dijo burlón Inuyasha. Incluso pude sentir su risa socarrona en el rostro.

-¡Dramas dices!- vociferó la anciana con su cansina voz –no hablamos de una novela, Inuyasha...esto es la vida real!

Pude notar que Kaede levantaba su voz con cada palabra que emitía, casi pude sentir su respiración agitada, y ver sus mejillas rosadas y labios abiertos. Molesta, estaba más molesta. E Inuyasha, seguro permanecería con su típica pose arrogante que lograba exasperar a todo el mundo.

Pero ¿De qué hablaban? ¿Qué era tan importante para devolverles tal tensión?

Empujé mi cuerpo sobre la fría puerta de madera, sin alcanzar a moverla. Sus voces se hacían más bajas y a mí me costaba escucharlas.

-No puedo creer que estés tan tranquilo- le reprochó Kaede. Hubo un bufido, ésta vez de Inuyasha.

-No hay nada que me inquiete. Sólo deja que se les pase…

-Deja de actuar tan altaneramente!- Kaede explotó. Yo seguía cada vez más confundida –Tan pronto como sepa que has sido invocado de nuevo, el consejo vendrá a buscarte. Sabes lo que significa?...Podrían desterrarte!...dejarte en ese libro por siempre.

-¿Crees que soy culpable?- musitó tan bajo que casi no pude escucharlo.

-No…confío en tu inocencia…pero el consejo no se fiará de las palabras de una anciana oxidada-habló conciliatoriamente, estaba intentando controlar las aguas de nuevo.

-Entiéndanlo! Yo no maté a Kikyo!

Puse mis manos inconscientemente en mi boca para callar un grito inevitable. La marea vino hacia mí con fuerza y me arremetió desprevenida.

¿Acaso era una broma de mal gusto?

Inuyasha.

Mi guardián

¿Culpable por la muerte de Kikyo?

_Continuará…_

**Hola de nuevo mis lectores y lectoras! **

**Después de andar desaparecida me encontré. Muchas gracias por sus reviews, la verdad me alegra el día leerlos. Y yo trataré de complacerlas cada capítulo nuevo!**

**Especialmente para mi amiga Sparrowniana, que ha andado detrás de mí para que subiera actualización…sé que de otra manera no haría las cosas xP**

**Nos seguimos leyendo!**

_**Ángel Nocturno…**_


	6. Dudas

Capítulo 6: Dudas

La espesa naturaleza pasaba tan rápido por la ventana convirtiéndose en sólo una mancha verde y café, como en una licuadora. Era sorprendente que no me hubiera dormido ya, normalmente esos paisajes me provocaban sueño. En cambio mi mente vagaba y vagaba en un mismo punto, uno que había querido olvidar desde que nos despedimos de Kaede y nos alejamos de la mansión.

Me negaba a pensar o siquiera imaginar un hecho como ese…con Inuyasha siendo el culpable de una muerte desastrosa de la que no tenía idea hasta ahora. Jamás me detuve a preguntar qué pasó con mi antecesora, con la linda Kikyo de la foto en aquel baúl, la de la mirada de hielo y semblante de princesa, porque sabía que Inuyasha no habría querido contármelo aunque se lo rogara una y mil veces. Aun así pude deducir que, con Naraku vivo e Inuyasha encerrado de nuevo en el libro, el resultado fue completamente desastroso. Pero, nunca podría haber imaginado un final como ese…con Inuyasha faltando a su promesa.

Al principio imaginé que aparte del siempre deber de guardián, el vínculo que Inuyasha y Kikyo mantenían podía llegar a ser algo más sentimental que un simple contrato, tal vez una perfecta confianza o incluso amor…pero con esa nueva revelación todas mis especulaciones se habían venido abajo.

Nadie lastimaba al amor de su vida. Además ¿Qué razones tendría?

Inuyasha anhela salir por siempre de ese libro que lo tiene cautivo y ser libre, acabar con Naraku y romper la maldición…no desecharía la oportunidad con un acto como ese. La muerte de Kikyo significaba para él sumar muchos años a su prisión.

Impensable.

Impensable que él fuera el culpable, debía haber otra explicación. Quizás Naraku como última hazaña, una trampa, una jugarreta, un movimiento sucio que no les haya permitido alternativa. Pero si era así ¿Por qué Inuyasha no decía nada? ¿Por qué no se defendía? ¿Era acaso el secreto más importante que su propia libertad?

Y para todo esto ¿Quién era aquel dichoso consejo que había mencionado Kaede? Aquel que lo creía culpable y quería desterrarlo de su cargo como mi Guardián. Inuyasha jamás me había mencionado de él, tal vez porque imaginaba la tormenta que arreciaba con ellos y lo que provocaría en mí su mención…si, indiscutiblemente Inuyasha sabía lo que pasaba, y nunca dijo nada.

-¿Por qué tanto silencio?

Desperté de mi letargo como si me hubiesen dado una patada. Había olvidado que Inuyasha viajaba junto a mí, y yo lo había estado ignorando todo este tiempo. Deseaba no haber hecho ningún gesto que pudiera delatarme.

-Yo…no es nada…pensaba en que debería hacer para la cena… ¿A ti que te gustaría, Inuyasha? –comenté con tanta naturalidad como siempre, esperando que no poner al descubierto mi lucha interna.

Se llevó un dedo al mentón y miró hacia afuera, pude notar que su ceño estaba levemente fruncido…tanto que quise reír. Inuyasha podía ser del tipo molesto que insulta hasta al aire que lo toca, pero por dentro era blando…no importaba cuanto quisiera ocultarlo, siempre vería esa parte de él más que todas las demás.

Me preguntaba cuanto más cambiaría mi semblante sobre él, pensándolo al principio como un ser desdeñoso que no se preocupaba por nadie más que su persona, arrogante y extremadamente odioso…eso fue a primera instancia, pero ahora era diferente. Sabía que era su deber protegerme y cuidar de mi seguridad a cualquier precio, pero más allá de eso podía ser cálido y sincero cuando lo sentía…o cuando se le daba la gana.

-¡Algo de comida ninja!...como se llamaba…sí, ramen- dijo de improvisto, entusiasmado.

Sonreí sin pensarlo.

-Entonces, ramen será.

Su sonrisa serena y la mirada de niño me hicieron comprenderlo…Inuyasha no podía ser el culpable de la muerte de Kikyo.

-.-

Corrí la más fuerte que mis piernas me permitieron. Detrás de mí sentía los aleteos incansables de las bestias que me seguían, muy de cerca, esperando a que me detuviera o ellos pudieran darme alcance. Gemí, mis pulmones comenzaron a arder con cada bocanada incesante que aspiraba mi boca. Pero no iba a detenerme, no aun.

Ni siquiera me atrevía a mirar hacia atrás, no quería saber cuánto me habían alcanzado ya. Tan pronto como Inuyasha me dijo que huyera yo lo había hecho, sin preguntas, eso era lo que siempre me decía él. Por supuesto que yo no podía hacer gran cosa con esas bestias, y no quería estorbar en una lucha fuera de mi alcance, sólo empeoraría las cosas. Y es que ésta vez habían sido demasiados, más de lo que hubiera podido contar de un vistazo, volando hacia nosotros de improvisto.

Inuyasha se había quedado detrás, deteniendo a toda la parvada de bestias que arremetieron tan pronto como posaron sus ojos de esmeralda sobre nuestras cabezas. También habían atacado por tierra. Ahora me enfrentaba yo sola a un ave de tamaño colosal…y eso no me iba a detener, no cuando mi guardián luchaba contra montones de ellos…quería que supiera que también podía ser de ayuda de vez en cuando.

Las farolas de la calle apenas iluminaban el adoquín, mis pasos resonando sobre el concreto, convirtiéndose solamente en eco de la oscuridad. Escuchaba aquel horroroso graznido detrás de mí, cada vez más cerca y más cerca. Agradecía a la noche oscura y a ese cielo que predecía lluvia que no hubiera gente en las calles. Estaba agitada, pero no asustada, y por supuesto no me iba a detener. De pronto, un par de pasos aún más veloces me alertaron, sabía de quien se trataba.

-¡Agáchate!

Me llevé las manos a la cabeza y me tumbé contra el suelo. Detrás de mí Inuyasha arremetió contra el ave y lo atravesó con su espada, ágil y certero, haciendo a la bestia polvo que se perdió entre la espesura de la noche…como la primera vez.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- preguntó acuclillándose junto a mí, me observaba de cerca, como siempre lo hacía después de una batalla, y tocó un leve corte sobre mi mejilla con su pulgar. Me estremecí.

-Sí, sólo necesito recobrar el aliento…no moriré de un rasguño- dije convencida entre jadeos. Me miró burlón mientras yo me desvivía entre bocanadas y bocanadas de aire ¡Se estaba divirtiendo conmigo!

-Al menos eres rápida y…muy escurridiza- soltó una carcajada –quien lo diría.

Me ayudó a levantarme del frío concreto, y no pude evitar que en mi rostro se formara una sonrisa. Su comentario había sido lo más parecido que había tenido a un cumplido.

-.-

Apreté las correas de mi mochila hasta que los nudillos se me volvieron blancos, entonces recordé respirar y mirar al frente. Viré los ojos las veces suficientes para que no pareciera que buscaba a alguien. Tal vez no pasara tan desapercibida como esperaba, pero a estas alturas ya no me importaba.

Bankotsu no se había aparecido por la escuela en unos días, o me había estado evitando, lo cual obtenía los mismos resultados. Como sea, sentí la sofocante necesidad de disculparme con él desde que se despidió fuera de mi casa, justo después de la lucha de miradas entre él y mi no tan amable Guardián. No tenía idea de cómo habrían quedado las cosas…pero seguramente estaba más molesto conmigo que con Inuyasha. A pesar de sus intentos por sonreírme antes de marcharse, Bankotsu no se veía para nada feliz. Pude notarlo, llevaba toda una vida a su lado.

De vez en cuando pensaba que tal vez debí haber confiado más en él, o al menos mencionarle de la presencia de Inuyasha en mi casa, pero no quería involucrar a una persona más en esto, mucho menos a una persona tan importante como Bankotsu. Entonces me recordaba que había hecho lo correcto, sin importar que a estas alturas pareciera lo contrario...incluso si ahora no quería hablarme, estaba protegiéndolo. No me perdonaría que saliera lastimado por culpa mía, ni él ni nadie más.

Me abrí paso entre los pasillos. La campana de salida había sonado desde hace un rato y todos comenzaban a salir de sus aulas. Y ninguna señal de él, de nuevo. Tampoco era que esperara mucho el día de hoy, lo había intentado algunos días atrás sin ninguna respuesta, pero no perdía nada con intentarlo.

Sabía que debía darle su espacio. Bankotsu no era de las personas que trabajaban bajo insistencia…pero yo no tenía el don de la paciencia.

Comenzaba a aceptar la idea de que no hablaría conmigo en un buen tiempo, y era comprensible, le había ocultado algo tan importante a él, la persona más confiable de todo mi mundo. Pero la espera por una señal de vida de su parte me estaba torturando. Jamás había pasado tanto tiempo molesto.

Abrí mi casillero con algo de rudeza. No tenía sentido de buscarlo más, esperaría a que él decidiera hablar conmigo…justamente me estaba rindiendo.

-Ey, eres tú- dijo esa voz tan conocida para mí.

Di un brinco y giré obre mis talones tan pronto como pude, tal vez pudo parecer algo desesperado, pero por ahora no me importaba que lo pensara, sólo no quería que desapareciera otra vez. Me recibió una enorme sonrisa debajo de unos ojos como el chocolate…no pude evitar sonreír.

-Bankotsu- vociferé- no sabes lo feliz que me hace verte.

-¿Enserio?- sonrió de medio lado con arrogancia, yo desee golpearlo.

-Creí que estarías molesto por…tú sabes…el incidente de aquella vez- musité muy despacio, pero supe que me había entendido a la perfección.

-Ah, te refieres a tu "inquilino"- enfatizó- descuida, no podría enfadarme por ello.

Suspiré aliviada.

-Entonces, tu ausencia…no estuviste por mucho tiempo - me golpeó suavemente sobre la coronilla con su puño, era su manera de reprenderme…y eran ese tipo de cosas las que me hacían sentirme tan pequeña.

-Deja de usar esa gran imaginación tuya…algún día va a volverte loca. Me enfermé hace unos días y no vine a la escuela. Nada serio- dijo calmo, con esa actitud de "todo bien", y casi le creí.

Casi.

Me había dejado bien claro que no estaba molesto por Inuyasha, ni siquiera por el hecho de le hubiera mentido al no contarle nada sobre él. Eso habría bastado para dejar tranquilo a cualquiera, pero no a mí. Sabía que Bankotsu no podía enterarse de que metí a mi casa a un perfecto desconocido para él (y para mí, aunque eso no lo supiera él), y después actuar tan tranquilo como si acabara de firmarse el tratado de paz mundial. Él no era así.

Yo no tenía amigos del vecindario, ni a nadie a quien acudir si se presentaba un problema, lo que seguro debía estar hirviéndole los sesos en este momento. Y no me decía nada.

Algo debía estar mal…pero acababa de encontrarlo, y sólo por eso lo dejaría pasar.

-¿Seguro que te encuentras bien? ¿Al menos fuiste al médico?- le pregunté no muy confiada. Una de sus más grandes características era la de tomar las cosas a la ligera.

-Claro- me mostró una radiante sonrisa – ¿Acaso no me veo perfecto?

Sonreí para mis adentros, ese era Bankotsu. Después de cerrar mi casillero nos dirigimos a la salida, la escuela comenzaba a ponerse vacía. La compañía de Bankotsu era gratificante, siempre tenía algo nuevo que decir, y muy a su estilo. Lograba ponerme de buen humor con sólo unas palabras…y había sabido ganarse muy bien la confianza de mi familia, incluyendo al gato.

-Todo va perfecto con mi nueva casa. Me alegra haber seguido tus consejos sobre mudarme. Es un lugar hermoso y con mucha luz…deberías venir a verlo algún día- le dije animada. Él seguía el hilo de mi conversación y asentía a veces.

-Kagome, no puedo mentirte – interrumpió de repente – si hay algo que me molesta.

Me encogí en mi sitio esperando que Bankotsu no lo notara.

-¿Qué es?- dije con falsa inocencia.

-Vamos, Kagome, sabes a lo que me refiero - me soltó, sin pausas ni espacios. Todo tan seguido y rápido que no pude comprenderlo a principio.

-No sé a qué te re…

-¿No pensarás que me tragué el cuento de que Inuyasha es tu lejano amigo de Osaka, verdad? Aquel de tan baja estatura que podría llegar a igualar la tuya- me mordí la lengua. Había esperado que él lo hubiese olvidado -¿Sabes? Inuyasha no se parecía en nada a la descripción que me diste. En lo absoluto. Y no puedo entender por qué me mentiste.

Mi pecho dio un vuelco, justo cuando pensaba que la marea había bajado, aunque nunca imaginé que él fuera a tomar el tema tan directo. Cómo es que habíamos llegado a ésta conversación tan repentina?

Tampoco podía evadirlo por siempre, debía darle una explicación que lograra dejarlo satisfecho, que no creyera que había perdido mi confianza en él. Pero simplemente no podía decirle la verdad…

"_Ohh…ya que lo preguntas, en realidad Inuyasha es un Guardián de cientos de años que se encarga de proteger mi alma, porque ¿Sabes? Hay un villano que me busca para crear una perla que podría acabar con la existencia de todo el mundo…curioso ¿No?"._

Seguro me enviaría con el loquero más cercano.

Lo escuché suspirar ante mi falta de respuestas.

-Escucha, Kagome…no voy a pedirte que lo eches de tu casa. No tendría derecho a hacerlo, sin importar cuan mal me cayera el chucho ese – frunció el ceño- Sólo piensa en cuánto conoces a este hombre. Podría haberte estado mintiendo todo este tiempo con quien sabe qué fines. Me preocupa que vayas a confiarte de sus palabras y después salgas lastimada…o peor- ésta vez revolvió mis cabellos, pero en su rostro ya no estaba esa chispa divertida que lo definía. Había preocupación.

-Descuida, Bankotsu. Sé cuidarme sola- le di una sonrisa sincera que apenas devolvió.

-Lo sé…Sólo ten cuidado ¿Quieres?...no confíes tanto es sus palabras, no importa lo que te diga, ten tus precauciones…de acuerdo?

Asentí de inmediato. Él sonrió de medio lado sólo para agregar…

-Y si algo sucede con ese tonto- golpeó su puño contra la palma de su mano –dímelo, y ya sabré como solucionarlo…ese chucho y yo tendremos una charla de hombres.

Me guiñó un ojo y se dio la vuelta, andando con su típico caminar despreocupado. Yo reí. Volvía a ser el Bankotsu de siempre, no había duda.

Subió a su motocicleta, sin casco, y se echó a andar, mientras yo lo despedía con mi palma abierta. Era hora de regresar a casa. Seguro Inuyasha estaba hecho un mar de nervios al no verme salir de la escuela a la hora de siempre.

Me alegraba que las cosas entre mi mejor amigo y yo hubieran terminado de la mejor manera…pero, siendo sincera, sus palabras habían logrado reactivar esos sentimientos incómodos que surgieron después de escuchar la conversación de Kaede e Inuyasha, donde a él se le acusaba culpable sobre la muerte de Kikyo.

No me molestaban las palabras de Bankotsu…lo que me tenía inquieta era lo verdaderas que eran, todas y cada una de ellas. Sin conocer mi asunto había dado en el blanco, justamente en la parte que más problemas me traía.

Inuyasha me había demostrado que no me lastimaría. Pero ¿Y si todo ello fuera sólo una actuación? Si fuera realmente culpable de ese asesinato y supiera que su posición de guardián lo mantendría a salvo de incriminación alguna. Sería astuto y muy bien pensado…pero…

Con qué fin?

Todo carecía de sentido

Él me contó que antes de formar parte de aquel grupo de guardianes y monjes, era un demonio sanguinario al que no le importaba ni un poco lo que pasara a su alrededor. Robaba, saqueaba, y luchaba como todo un rebelde sin control.

Y si no había cambiado?

Y si fuera el mismo de siempre?...aquel que peleaba contra quien se le pusiera enfrente…el malo Inuyasha. Incluso hasta podría estar aliado con Naraku.

Mientras más divagaba mi mente entre las posibilidades, más ideas formulaba mi mente para excusarlo…porque no quería creer que él fuera el culpable. Sin razones yo lo creía, basada sólo en mi instinto. O tal vez me había encariñado tanto con Inuyasha que el pensar en él como una persona falsa me traía problemas. No quería verlo como el villano del cuento.

No…no era sólo eso.

Sus miradas perdidas, sus pensamientos sin rumbo, sus charlas sin sentido…nada de eso parecía falso. Se parecían más a las acciones de alguien solitario. Yo lo sabía…aunque él no lo dijera.

-Vas a caerte si no te fijas por dónde vas

Levanté la cabeza hacia el frente de golpe. Siempre lograba sorprenderme, de una u otra forma, nunca podía verlo llegar. Cómo le hacía para ser tan silencioso? Era como si caminara sobre el aire, y rápidamente di un vistazo a sus pies. No flotaba.

-Lo siento…pensaba algunas cosas.

Asintió y se dio media vuelta, con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho. Entonces pensé en la loca idea de que podría verse como mi guardaespaldas…a pesar del gran parecido que tuviera de su posición actual.

Su espalda era ancha, y los hombros altos que casi me costaba ver sobre ellos. Me tuve que limitar a ver la parte trasera de la camisa que lo hice usar casi a la fuerza, de un color rojo que contrastaba con sus ojos dorados. Recuerdo que bufó antes de decirme mandona y encerrarse de nuevo en su habitación…un hábito que había aprendido de la televisión. Debería comenzar a prohibírsela.

Cuanto hacía de que lo conocía? Un mes o tal vez menos…no lo había contado correctamente. Pero sin duda alguna había cambiado a grandes rasgos mi rutinaria y monótona vida…ahora podía sonreír y molestarme al mismo tiempo. Incluso la cocina se había vuelto más divertida, mi dedicación aumentaba al mismo tiempo que se me terminaban los escondites para el recetario.

-Deberías decirme lo que sucede- dijo de improvisto, sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-¿A qué te refieres?

Iba a unos cuantos pasos delante de mí, pero pude notar su ceño fruncido. Algo le estaba molestando.

-Olvídalo.

Tomé las riendas de mi mochila con más fuerza mientras apresuraba el paso al mismo tiempo que él, hasta ponerme a la par. Lo miré para verificar si seguía frunciendo, pero sólo me encontré con su mirada de oro.

No pasó ni un segundo antes de que mirara hacia otro lado. Desde aquella charla que escuché me negaba a ver a Inuyasha como una persona mala…por eso no lo veía. Era más fácil para mí quedarme con los semblantes que ya conocía y no crear más confusión en mi cabeza. Era cierto que lo evitaba cada que podía, y a mi punto de vista mis intentos eran sutiles. A final de cuentas, estaba confiándole mi vida a él…y no podía parar de pensar en qué pasaría si yo me equivocaba.

Llegamos a mi departamento entre tanto silencio. Era incómoda la situación ahora, con él buscando mi mirada y yo fingiendo no verlo.

Me dirigí directamente a la cocina, quería tener algo en qué entretenerme. Intenté recordar aquella receta que vi en internet, para pensar en otra cosa. Busqué los ingredientes mientras repasaba una y otra vez su preparación. Desde la sala llegaba el sonido del televisor, con un aburrido partido de beisbol narrado con tanto ánimo que me dio sueño, pero no le perdí el hilo, e intenté aprenderme los nombres de los jugadores mencionados.

Seguro mi cabeza ahora podía parecer una revoltura, pero no sabía qué más hacer para evitar pensar…cosas. Tararear una canción con mi voz de gallo ronco no era gran idea. No quería molestar a los vecinos.

Busqué en el refrigerador algo de vegetales frescos, carne, o lo que se me ocurriera agregar a la preparación. Estaba pensando de más que hasta comenzaba a dolerme la cabeza. Cerré la puerta y me di la vuelta, para encontrarme sólo con el robusto pecho de Inuyasha no muy lejos de mí.

Me miraba desde su altura con las manos en los bolsillos y el ceño fruncido con levedad. Desde cuando se veía tan imponente? No podía simplemente pararse frente a mi y mirarme con esa arrogante expresión. Yo sólo atiné a apretar la bolsa de papas mientras sentía su intensa mirada escrutarme sin recato el rostro... cuando en lugar de eso pude haberle pedido que se apartara. Qué estaría pensando Inuyasha?

Mi agitado corazón me hizo el día…seguro que podría escucharse desde fuera. Inhalé profundo con la nariz y le ordené a mi cerebro calmar todo mi cuerpo, sin mucho resultado. Me preparé para hablar, y descubrí que hasta mi garganta estaba temblorosa y seca.

-¿Sucede algo?- dije aparentando naturalidad. Mis ojos seguían esquivos de los suyos.

-Tal parece- contestó sin más, esperando que yo agregara algo. A mi simplemente la situación me estaba sofocando, y no encontraba palabras adecuadas que pudieran darle fin al momento. No paraba de preguntarme cómo había llegado a esa posición, con su metro ochenta tan cerca de mí que casi pude aspirar su fragancia natural. Olor a bosque.

-Debes estar hambriento…no tardaré, sólo…espera en la sala- miré mis dedos con sólo el pretexto de esconder mi rostro.

-¿Por qué me evitas?

Directo al grano. No hubo introducciones, ni una entrada…fue directamente al punto que me estaba molestando tanto. Justo cuando creía que mis intentos por persuadirlo eran sutiles y discretos. Nada se le escapaba, no importaba cuanto me hubiera esforzado.

-No sé…a qué te refieres- murmuré. Giré mi rostro sólo para ver cómo su brazo me bloqueaba sólo por si pensaba escapar. Cuando lo había puesto ahí? …Estaba corralada, y no pude hacer más que pegar mi espalda contra el frío metal del refrigerador. Por qué estaba tan nerviosa? Acaso era su aura imponente, su porte firme…o esos ojos que buscaban con tanta insistencia los míos, sin respuesta.

-¿Ah no? ¿Entonces por qué no levantas el rostro y me miras?- dijo con algo de ironía.

Y quedé muda…de todas maneras no sabía qué debía contestar a eso. Tal vez sólo bastaba levantar mi rostro y mostrar que mi mirada no lo evadía, pero no quería verlo ahora, no quería descubrir que rostro lucía…si estaba serio, molesto, enojado o incluso frustrado. Me limitaba a sostener con fuerza la bolsa de patatas para que no cayera de mis débiles brazos.

-No comprendo por qué estás evitándome – susurró cerca de mi cabeza, tanto que casi pude sentir su aliento golpear mi coronilla. Fresco y tibio a la vez…era posible?

-No sé a lo que te refieres…yo no…

-No me engañes- murmuró despacio, como la nana que te cantan antes de dormir - Sé que lo escuchaste…aquella vez, en casa de Kaede

Ahora si levanté la mirada para verlo, gracias a lo directas que fueron sus palabras. Le gustaba ponerme a prueba, y yo intentaba responder como se debía. Lucía una seriedad que no había visto antes. Su rostro no tenía ninguna expresión o marca que lo manchara.

-Tú…cómo es que lo sabes?- mi pregunta fue rápida, como cuando te descubren en una travesura cuando te aseguraste que no había nadie en casa.

-Tus pasos son torpes y pesados…como en el bosque. Pude escucharte venir desde el pasillo…pero nunca entraste a la habitación.

Si él sabía de mi presencia, no encontraba razón para haberme dejado escuchar toda la conversación. Sabía que eso traería problemas con mi confianza, o al menos lo pudo haber pensado. Entonces por qué dejarme escuchar tanto.

-Escucha- dijo algo ronco, y yo lo miré esperando que sus palabras lograran aliviar la gran marea que se había formado en mi cabeza. Sólo una palabra bastaría – ahora seguro debes estar dudando de mí…pensaría que estás loca si no lo hicieras…y es importante que tengas en claro que no voy a negar las acusaciones que hay sobre mí, porque a pesar de que no fui yo quien mató a Kikyo…puede que mis decisiones fueran las que propiciaron ese final. Pero no cometeré el error dos veces…ésta vez voy a cumplir mi juramente…te protegeré, tenlo por seguro…y si eso no es suficiente, puedes contar con que estoy dispuesto a dar mi vida si es necesario.

No terminaba de creer aun, su cercanía y mi estado me tenían nublada. Pero pude comprender completamente el significado de sus palabras. Ya no había un juramento detrás de nuestra alianza…ahora había una promesa. Qué tanto valía su palabra?

Lo miré fijamente mientras se alejaba de mí, dejando una sensación desagradable de frío. Y al final, sólo pude tocar mi pecho con la mano libre, sintiendo los incesantes latidos de mi frenético corazón.

-.-

_**N/A: Moshi moshi mis queridos lectores y lectoras. Me he tardado, lo sé, así que tienen derecho a cachetearme mentalmente, a ver si así aprendo.**_

_**Me he divertido con este capítulo…mi pareja favorita siempre será inuxkag y me encanta escribir sobre ellos. Espero sea de su agrado…y me dejen sus reviews para saber su opinión. Toda palabra es sabia y bien recibida! Me aseguraré de hacer nota mental.**_

_**Me despido y les deseo una excelente semana. Nos leemos pronto!**_

_**-.Ángel Nocturno.-**_


End file.
